Equestria girls naked 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story same people of course as the other. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together and like always at that time they are naked. They are all girls so no need for them to cover themselves up in fact of course being girls. They are glad they are going to have fun and get clean as well. So they are all naked as the day they was born of course. That Twilight Sparkle has her glasses off of course. She knows she won't wear them when she is naked same as them. She is a good girl who is learning friendship of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love having baths of course," said Rainbow Dash, "We are just naked now of course by the way."

"I also love them darling," said Rarity, "I am glad we all came here in fact."

"You said it," said Applejack, "I am happy we are all having it together."

"I sure love it," said Sunset Shimmer, "We all have nice looking bodies."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "I am happy we all came here for it."

They got in the bath there for they all love taking them of course. They turned the water off already of course. They are happy they are now playing with bath toys now in fact. They are glad they are taking a good bath bath of course. They are all naked but they have no shame for they are girls of course. And because they got rid of their pubic hair their vagina's are showing not just their boobs. They know boys has nipples but stays flat there. They are happy to be taking a nice and hot bath. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This bath is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am happy we are taking this good bath together."

"I am glad we are here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are taking it of course."

"I love baths," said Fluttershy, "This is such a nice bath."

"I love baths as well," said Sunset Shimmer, "This bath feels good on my body."

"And same here," said Applejack, "This is a good bath here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please for this new story which will be a long one of course se what happens next chapter here please.


	2. Boys has a shower

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The boys are getting ready to take a shower together of course. And like always they are all naked as the day they was born so their penises is now showing by the way of course. They are all boys so they have no shame of course. They are happy they will get nice and clean of course. They are glad they will get married to their girlfriends someday. They need to keep their genitals clean so they can work the way they should. And to check their testicles to look for signs of cancer and cyst of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes they need to be cleaned," said Flash, "And we must check our testicles after we have our shower of course."

"Yep i agree," said Big Mac, "We need to check our entire genitals in fact."

"I love my genitals," said Snips, "The parts we see of us is penises and scrotum's of course."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "I am so glad we are all boys of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I agree we must check them after our shower of course."

Then after they all talked they got in the shower and getting nice and clean. They know that checking for cancer is a good thing so if they have it they could catch it early for better treatment. After they took it they all checked for cancer or cyst. They felt no lumps there or anywhere. That means they are all healthy of course. After that they got pajamas on after all they dried before they checked for cancer. They are still barefoot so they looked and saw their toes. We see them all talking now of course.

"We are nice and healthy," said Flash, "We must check once a month to make sure of course."

"Yep we are," said Big Mac, "I am so glad we are nice and healthy of course."

"I love being healthy," said Braeburn, "We are all healthy and i am so glad."

"I love being healthy," said Snips, "I have good looking feet and toes."

"I love toes," said Snails, "We all have ten toes i can tell that of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Shadowbolts bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The shadow bolts is getting ready for their bath together of course. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born and no pubic hair so their vagina's are showing of course. They are happy they are taking a good bath and talking as the tub is filling up of course so they are just naked of course. They are glad they are all friends and girls in fact. They are going to have a nice bath and will have lots of good time playing in it. They are happy they are all girls of course in fact. We see them all talking as the bath is filling up now.

"I love having baths of course," said Indigo Zap, "And glad we are all naked right now and will get nice and clean."

"Same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "I love taking them and playing in it of course."

"I sure love baths," said Sugarcoat, "They are nice and relaxing of course in fact."

"Same here as well," said Sour Sweet, "I love being clean and playing in it of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "The tub is now full of course so time to take it."

Sunny Flare turned of the water and they got in it. They are playing with their bath toys having a good time of course. They are happy they are taking a bath together. They don't mind being naked because they are all girls of course. They all have the same body parts being girls of course. They are happy they are in the bath. They know everyone is born naked because people make clothes and because they form naked in their mom's wombs. That is why they call them birthday suits. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"Yes everyone is born this way," said Indigo Zap, "I am so happy we was born this way so this is natural."

"Yes indeed we are," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we are naked here we are happy we was."

"I love being naked," said Sunny Flare, "I am so happy we are taking it together."

"Same here of course," said Sour Sweet, "I am happy we are all naked here of course."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "They call it birthday suits because we are born this way."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Rainbow Dash washes a boy

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

Rainbow Dash is now ready to wash a little boy in the bath so she is taking him to the bathroom now. She won't take a bath with him seeing it is a small bath tub like a regular bath is what it is. She took him there and took off all his clothes and put him in the bath with his bath toys so he won't play with his penis. She knows he would pee in the tub if he did. We see it is a rubber duck and a rubber whale. She loves them bath toys he has of course. She has a rubber duck of course. We see them two talking now of course.

"Them are nice bath toys there," said Rainbow Dash, "And besides you have a nice penis you have there."

"Yes indeed Rainbow Dash," said that boy, "And yes i do have a nice penis attached to me and my sac."

"It is called a scrotum," said Rainbow Dash, "And i can tell you have testicles in it."

"Yes of course," said that boy, "It is a circumcised one i have."

"I can that," said Rainbow Dash, "Most American boys are circumcised of course."

After he played in the bath it was time to wash him of course. She washed him from his head to his toes of course and all in between. She was glad he had such a good bath and it was time to put his underwear and pajamas and put him to bed of course. He is happy that he is nice and clean and able to go to sleep. Rainbow Dash then took off all her clothes and got in the shower of course. She know that boy has seen her naked before in a big bath. She knows he won't touch her in a bad way. We see Rainbow Dash and her parents talking after her shower and such.

"Yes he is sleeping now," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad he played with his cute bath toys of course."

"That is good," said her mom, "He is a good looking little boy."

"Yes indeed mom," said Rainbow Dash, "And you two know i am having a boy."

"You will be a good mom," said her dad, "I am happy i will be a grandpa."

"And me a grandma," said her mom, "He will be a good looking baby boy of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Twilight washing kids

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

Twilight Sparkle is ready to wash a boy and girl together in a big bath tub with them. So she and them two kids and took off all their clothes as well as her's so now they are all as naked as the day they was born. That boy looked down and saw his genitals hanging there and smiled at them. He loves them body parts attached to him of course. They are happy being naked now of course. They know everyone is born that way of course and that boy is circumcised as in his penis. We see them three talking now of course.

"Time to get in the bath now," said Twilight Sparkle, "By the way boy you have a nice penis there of course."

"Thanks Twilight," said That boy, "I love these parts i have here of course."

"Nice boobs Twilight," said that girl, "All i have right now is two nipples on my chest."

"Thank you," said Twilight Sparkle, "And i can tell that of course."

"I also have nipples," said that boy, "But i will stay flat here of course."

She knows everyone has nipples both males and females young and old. That everyone pretty much starts out as girls at first. Then they got in the bath together of course in fact. They are happy to be having a good bath of course. They are all playing with their bath toys in the bath there. They are having lots of fun of course. Only place they can play when being naked of course. That boy has a full set of male organs as in a penis, scrotum, and two testicles as well as a proestate. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I love taking baths here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are taking it together now of course."

"Same here," said that boy, "I love having baths for they are done naked of course."

"I also do," said that girl, "Baths are lots of good fun in them."

"Yes indeed," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love taking baths for i love being naked."

"I love my body," said that boy, "My penis seems to love it as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	6. Winona bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

Then Applejack and Apple bloom are ready to wash the dog named Winona in the bath. She will have a good bath in there and will see the dirt come off of her of course. She will soon be a clean dog in fact. Them two are barefoot so their toes are now showing of course and looked at them and wiggled them. They are going to wash Winona now of course in fact. They need to wash her so she can be a nice and clean dog of course. They see the dirt coming off of her now. Winona is getting clean now. We see them two talking now.

"She is now getting nice and clean now," said Applejack, "I see the dirt coming off of her already of course."

"She sure is of course," said Apple bloom, "She will get nice and clean and i will have my shower."

"She loves taking them of course," said Applejack, "Time to put the dog shampoo on her right now."

"Yes indeed big sis," said Apple bloom, "I love washing her of course in the bath."

"Yes indeed," said Applejack, "She does love taking baths by the way in fact of course."

They put the dog shampoo on Winona who is getting nice and clean and saw the dirt come off of her now. That is making that dog clean now of course. She will feel very good as in nice and clean of course and smells better now of course. After the bath they dried her off now. Applejack brought Apple bloom her pajamas and clean underwear and left the room and then Apple bloom took off all her clothes and got in the bath getting nice and clean in the shower now. She looked down at her body right now of course.

"Apple bloom is taking her shower now," said Applejack, "She is naked right now in fact of course."

"That is good in fact," said Rainbow Dash, "Well i am heading on home right now of course."

"Well see you tomorrow," said Applejack, "I will have my shower after her of course."

"Yes indeed," said Rainbow Dash, "Well see you at school tomorrow then bath of course together."

"Sounds like fun to me," said Applejack, "I sure love taking good baths of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. Such a good bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

Then equestria girls are ready to take their bath together of course as always. And like before they are as naked as the day they was born of course. And because they have no pubic hair their vagina's are showing of course. They love being naked there because they are all girls of course. They are talking there about how school is going for them. They all love going to school their at Canterlot High school. They love going to that high school there it is a good high school in fact. We see them all talking right now of course in fact.

"I love taking baths they are very nice," said Rainbow Dash, "And i am also glad we are all naked now of course."

"Same here of course," said Pinkie Pie, "I love going to the high school we all go to."

"I sure do of course," said Applejack, "And yes i am glad we are naked of course and school is good."

"I sure do darling," said Rarity, "I think we should polish our nails after our bath."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "And i think just our toenails of course."

After the tub filled up Sunset Shimmer turned it off and they went in it. They are happy they are taking a nice bath there of course. They are glad they are there to have fun and get clean as well of course. They are all naked so nothing is covering their bodies but because they are all girls they have no shame of course so they won't cover up. They are happy they are taking it together of course. And it is a big bath tub as in a hot tub of course. So the jets are so relaxing on their naked bodies. We see them all talking in the bath of course.

"This is such a good bath here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "The jets feels good on my naked body of course."

"You said it of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are taking it together of course."

"I sure love it," said Fluttershy, "I am having a good bath here of course."

"Same here," said Pinkie Pie, "Having a good bath is sure nice in fact."

"And same here," said Applejack, "This is a good bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Dazzlings bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The Dazzlings aka the sirens are getting ready for their bath together of course. And like before they are naked as the day they was born in fact. And because they have no pubic hair their vaginas are showing as well as every part outside. They love the way their bodies look now. They prefer them now than then because they was monsters back then. They live together and eat together so they also take baths together in fact. They share a bedroom as well in fact. So they have no shame together. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love bath time," said Sonata, "I also love being naked and love the way our bodies looks here."

"Same here," said Adagio, "I love the way we look here as well in fact."

"Same here as well," said Aria, "The bath will feel so good as always in fact."

"It is filled now," said Sonata, "This bath will feel so good on me."

"Yes indeed girls," said Adagio, "Let's get in the bath now of course."

Adagio turned off the water and they got in the bath as in right in. Because they are already naked by the way in fact. They prefer being naked over wearing clothes because back then they was always naked. They are happy they are in the bath having a good time. They are playing with the bath toys in there of course. They took out their feet and saw their toes and wiggled them. They love having them of course and put their feet back in the water. They like the others they have ten toes. We see them talking in the bath.

"I love this bath here of course," said Sonata, "It feels so good on me it is nice and hot."

"Same here," said Adagio, "I am glad we take baths together everyday."

"I love baths," said Aria, "I am glad we live here in this place here."

"I love being naked," said Sonata, "I remember when we was always naked."

"Same here girls," said Adagio, "Yes but now we are human by the way in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Nice bath here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The girls are at school doing regular schoolwork and then a pop quiz and Applejack will wash her sister. As in Apple bloom that is in fact of course. She might be a teenager as in Apple bloom but Applejack will wash her anyway of course. Apple bloom knows it is coming and shaved off her pubic hair so her vagina will show. As well as her growing boobs in fact. We see them all talking now of course. She will be in the bath as Applejack will wash here in it of course. They went home now and Apple bloom got naked now.

"This bath will feel so good," said Apple bloom, "That yesterday it shaved off all my pubic hair of course."

"Yes i can tell that of course," said Applejack, "Your boobs are growing nicely of course."

"Yes they sure are," said Apple bloom, "I love that my vagina is showing of course."

"You have a nice one," said Applejack, "One day you can give birth."

Yes indeed, " said Apple bloom, "I will love being a mom of course."

Apple bloom is having a good bath of course. She loves that as in taking baths of course in fact. She knows taking baths and showers is done naked which she is of course. They are happy she is having such a good bath of course. Apple bloom loves being naked as the day she was born. She knows she is a human being in fact so she knows what sex is in fact. She has a boyfriend and will go to the prom and have a good time there. She knows how to dance and such. The prom is coming up of course. We see them talking still of course.

"That was a good bath," said Apple bloom, "It felt so good on my body in fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Applejack, "It is now my turn to have a bath so you wash me now."

"Okay then," said Apple bloom, "You have such a nice body as well."

"Yes i sure do," said Applejack, "I will now get in the bath now of course."

"We both do," said Apple bloom, "You will get nice and clean of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. Love being males

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together so they are naked now of course. They love taking showers over baths anytime and because they are boys they look the same between their legs. So yes they have penises and scrotum's. And they also have pubic hair unlike the girls who had it removed. They love being boys in fact. They love being naked together of course. They are happy being there of course. They are talking now of course. They might be naked but has no shame at all. We see them all talking now of course.

"Showers are sure fun of course," said Flash, "We get nice and clean from them over baths."

"Same here," said Snips, "We are naked but we have no shame."

"I love being naked," said Snails, "We are all boys of course "

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I love being a boy."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I love my penis of course."

They then got in the shower and getting nice and clean. They are glad they are boys for they love how they are made. Being male is easy for them for they can stand to pee. They are happy being boys for they can wash them easy. Easier for a boy to wash a penis than a girl her vagina. Boys are good well them boys anyway. They are happy being males. They are happy having a shower now. We see them talking in the shower right now as in now. Girls decided showers is good for them same as baths.

"Shower are fun of course," said Flash, "When i was young I only had baths."

"Same here of course," said Snips, "I love being male."

"Being male is easy," said Snails,"We have external genitals!"

"Yep being male is easy," said Big Mac, " I can't imagine life without them."

"And same here," said Braeburn, I am happy being a boy. "

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. Sew what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Twilight Sparkle bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

Twilight Sparkle is getting ready for her bath right now of course she is already naked. She has no pubic hair so her vagina is showing of course. She looked down and saw them and her boobs and smiled at them. She loves being naked and her and her mom is talking now before she gets in the bath of course. She knows her mom saw her naked many times. So she has no shame in front of her in when being naked. She is glad she is having her bath there at home. She is happy to have one today. We see them two talking now.

"Yes mom i got rid of my pubic hair," said Twilight Sparkle, "It is off for good for it was done by a laser of course."

"That is good," said her mom, "I got rid of mine years ago by the way of course."

"I heard about it mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I will get nice and clean in it of course."

"I know you will," said her mom, "You have a nice body of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am happy to have a good bath here of course."

She is now getting in the bath now as in right in being naked already. She loves taking baths for they are done when being naked in fact. She will get nice and clean and will wash every body parts she has from her head to her toes. She is happy she is getting nice and clean but before that she is playing with her bath toys now. She has a rubber duck in fact of course. She loves playing in the bath for she loves doing that and will shave her legs soon. She is happy she is a girl in fact. We see her out now talking with her mom in her pajamas.

"I had a nice bath mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I love to be nice and clean and had fun in there of course."

"That is good to know," said her mom, "You have nice pajamas of course and nice feet and toes."

"Yes indeed mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "And yes i sure do mom i love being barefoot of course."

"I can tell," said her mom, "Well it is now bedtime for you."

"Okay then mom," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad that i had such a nice bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Best bath ever

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The girls are getting ready for their bath together of course and they are naked as always of course. They love having baths of course in fact. They have no pubic hair so their vaginas are showing of course in fact of course. They have no shame because they are all girls. They are all happy they are having a bath now and they are talking of course. They love being naked there for they was born like that. That Twilight Sparkle has a little girls also naked now. She see's boobs which she will have someday. We see them all talking now.

"She will love it i am sure," said Rainbow Dash, "I know i will also enjoy it for we are naked and loving it."

"I know she will," said Twilight Sparkle, "She sure loves being naked in fact."

"I sure will," said that girl, "Someday i will get boobs like all of you have where my nipples is at."

"You will enjoy them darling," said Rarity, "They are good to have them of course."

"She sure will," said Fluttershy, "I sure enjoy having them so will you."

After that they got in the bath and they are loving it. It feels very good on their bodies of course. They are glad it is only girls in the bath now. That bath is a good one for it is nice and hot and has jets to clean out all dirt they got on. It cleans out their pores. They are happy to get very clean of course. That girl loves it more than regular baths of course. Sh loves the way the way it feels on her naked body of course from all parts in it down to her toes. She loves the way it on her vagina of course. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I knew she would love it," said Rainbow Dash, "This bath sure makes a girl happy."

"I also knew it," said Twilight Sparkle, "She is one happy little girl of course."

"I sure do," said that girl, "It is the best bath i ever had of course."

"I sure love it," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love having baths here."

"And same here,"said Applejack, "I am happy to have a bath here."

I will need some ideas for this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. Gay couple arrested

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together of course in fact. And like always they are as naked as the day they was born of course. And because they are boys they have penises, scrotum's and testicles like all boys do. They heard one the gay men is a nullo as in a man who had his entire genitals removed. It is in fact very true of course. Them gay men wants to see them naked. But the blinds is closed as well as curtains. That way no one outside can see them naked. Them men knocked but no one answered it. We see them all talking now.

"I think someone is outside the door," said Flash, "Or maybe two people because i see two shadows there."

"Yep two people it is in fact," said Big Mac, "I think it is the gay couple next door of course."

"I see them," said Snips, "I just hope they leave or i will hurt them."

"Same here," said Snails, "I don't want them seeing me naked though."

"And same here," said Breaburn, "You two leave At once if you are that gay couple."

They refused to leave so Big Mac called the police who arrested that couple for trying to see underage boys naked. Then they got in the shower and getting nice and clean. They are clean now then put on their pajamas and is still barefoot of course. That gay couple is now charged with crimes of attempted child porn for a camera was with them of course. They better have good lawyers with them. They knew it was that gay couple by their voices of course. They are talking about why that gay couple now. We see them all talking now about it.

"I knew it was them of course," said Flash, "By the way they talk of course one normal and one femine."

"Same here," said Braeburn, "They are now in jail with charges against them."

"Same as me," said Snips, "They will go to prison of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "Up to ten years in prison of course."

"Yep and same here," said Big Mac, "They will end up in prison of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Public baths part 1

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

They are going to the public bath house for baths there of course and will have some fun. They went in payed the fee and took off all their clothes and got in the bath tub of course. The girls are in one side of the baths and boys on the other side. That way so no need to cover their genitals. In pubic pools they wear bathing suits and there birthday suits as in naked. The girls are now talking in their bath about how much they love that place there. They love that place for it is fun of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"This place is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we came here to this place here of course."

"I sure love it darling," said Rarity, "I am glad we are all girls here in this bath here."

"I love it," said Pinkie Pie, "I am happy we are here of course in fact."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are naked of course."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am happy we came here today."

They looked at there naked bodies and smiled at them. The boys are also having fun there of course. They like the girls has no shame at being naked around each other. They have pubic hair unlike the girls of course. They decided not to get rid of their pubic hair for they can already see their penises and scrotum's of course so no need to get rid of their pubic hair. They remember when they was younger when they had no pubic hair of course and now they do. We see the boys talking now how much they love that place there.

"Yes i love this place here of course," said Flash, "I am glad we are all are boys because our genitals is showing."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I sure love being a boy of course."

"I sure do," said Snips, "I am happy we are here having a good bath."

"Same here," said Snails, "This place is so much fun here."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I sure love coming here of course."

I will need some ideas or the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Public baths part 2

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

They are still at the public bath house having fun when being naked as the day they was born. They will now have bath toy races to have some good fun there. They are glad they are there today for they love being their to have fun of course. They are glad they are naked of course. They are happy they will have bath toy races for fun of course when there. They are having fun there to get nice and clean as well. We start with the boys at first for the girls went last time. They are naked of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"We can have a bath toy race for fun," said Flash, "That way we can have some good fun of course in fact."

"Good idea there," said Snips, "Better than that boy who is playing with is penis."

"Yes indeed," said Snails, "And boy stop playing with that there."

"Yep it is fun," said Big Mac, "And yes stop playing with that here."

"And same here," said Breaburn, "And security he is messing with it here."

Security threw that boy out for masturbation is against the rules there. The boys had that race and Flash won it of course. Now we had to the girls bath with them having a bath toy race which Rainbow Dash won of course. They did it just for fun no prize for the winner just so they can have fun there. They are glad they are there of course. And like the boys they are also naked as the day they was born of course. They are talking in the bath tub now about why they love being naked and about body parts of course in fact.

"I sure love being naked," said Rainbow Dash, "My vagina is perfect same as my boobs of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "And we are barefoot we can see our toes of course."

"I love it," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we all came here today of course."

"Same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love my boobs and vagina of course."

"And same here," said Applejack, "I am happy we came here of course as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Public baths part 3

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

They are still at the public bath house having fun when being naked as the day they was born. They see the sirens aka the dazzlings come in the bath tub in the female bath area. They like the others are naked of course in fact. They are all happy they are there of course. The shadow bolts are also there of course as well. They are having a good bath together of course. They all got rid of their pubic hair so their vagina's are showing not just their boobs. They are happy they are talking now of course. As in them girls of course and talking now.

"I sure love this place here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am sure glad we all came here today of course."

"I know i do of course," said Sonata, "I am happy we came here as well."

"Good place for a bath," said Adagio, "I am happy we came here today."

"I sure love it," said Aria, "I love the way our bodies look now."

"Good place here," said Indigo Zap, "I am happy we came here today as well of course."

They are glad they are there of course enjoying it as well. The boys are talking there in their bath area of course. They unlike the girls has pubic hair on their genitals of course. They love the way their bodies look just like the girls as well. They looked down and saw their penises and smiled at them. They are happy being boys of course in fact. And like the girls they have nipples, belly buttons, and ten toes as well as ten fingers. They are all humans of course in fact. We see the boys all talking now of course.

"I sure love being a boy," said Flash, "I love having a penis, scrotum, and testicles of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am sure glad we came here today in fact."

" Good place for a bath," said Snips, "Besides at home in fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Snails, "I see my genitals and such when i look down."

"I sure love i here," said Braeburn, "And i see our toes when we see our feet.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. Washing now

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

They are still at the public bath house having fun when being naked as the day they was born. They are now washing themselves in the baths there. They are going to get out and dry off and put their clothes back on. So yes it is coming to an end soon of course. They will wear sandles so their toes will still be showing and get barefoot at home of course. We start withe the girls first in their bath of course. They had such a good time there of course. But now it is time for them to wash. We see them all talking now.

"That was lots of fun of course," said Rainbow Dash, "Now it is time for us to wash ourselves of course."

"I had such a good time," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad it is time to wash now."

"I had fun here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I also had a good time of course."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "Yes time for us to wash now of course."

They now started washing themselves in the bath of course. They are washing from the tops of their heads to their toes and all in between. The boys are now ready to wash themselves in their baths of course. They like the girls are still naked as well. And they have pubic hair unlike the girls which got rid of theirs. They have full sets of male organs of course. They are glad the bath is ending because they are ready for bed of course. So yes they are tired of course. They will wash every part they have. We see them all talking now.

"Time to wash now of course," said Flash, "We must wash every part including our genitals of course."

"Yep it is time for that," said Big Mac, "I will be glad when i go home after that."

"I love this place," said Snips, "I hope we come back of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "I also hope we come back soon."

"And same here," said Breaburn, "Sure we can return here soon."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Easter and bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

They are still at home having Easter dinner of ham and the sides of course. The children had an Easter egg hunt both real and plastic eggs of course. They are happy they had good baths yesterday at the public bath house of course. Now they are having dinner for they all love that holiday of course. They are all there being together there and having a good time. The dinner is a good one for they love Easter. They are happy there having such a good meal and being together. We now see them all talking now of course having a good meal.

"This is a good meal here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am happy we are all here having a good time."

"Yes it sure is," said Flash, "I am glad we all came here today of course."

"I sure love Easter," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we have such a good meal of course."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am happy we all came here of course."

"And same here," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad the kids had a good time of course."

They all enjoyed that meal there for they all loved it. They all went home and had a good time and a good meal. We see Vinyl and Octavia are at home now and they are naked as the day they was born. They are getting ready for their bath together and will enjoy it of course. Vinyl isn't wearing her sunglasses reveling red eyes of course. They had Easter dinner with Rainbow Dash and them of course. They are now naked at home now. We see them two talking now of why they love Easter. We see them two talking now.

"I had a good time today of course," said Vinyl, "Now me and you will have a good time of course now bath time."

"Same here of course," said Octavia, "And i am glad we will soon have a good bath of course."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Vinyl, "It is such a good bath nice and hot by the way in matter of course."

"Yes it is," said Octavia, "I sure love taking it of course."

"I sure love baths," said Vinyl, "I am happy we are in it now of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story of course.


	19. Celestia and Luna bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

They are all at home now we see sister's Ceslestia and Luna are getting ready or a bath. Them two are naked now of course in fact. Them two has pubic hair in that area there so vagina's aren't showing but boobs are showing in fact. Them two are family members so they sen each other naked many times of course. They are happy they had a good Easter of course. Them two are ready for their bath together now so they are naked now. The bath tub is filling up now of course. Them two are talking before they get in the bath now.

"This bath will be very nice of course," said Celestia, "I am happy we will soon get in it of course."

"It sure will be of course," said Luna, "We are as naked as the day we was born of course."

"That is true," said Celestia, "This bath will feel so good in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Luna, "I think the bath is filled up right now."

"It sure is," said Celestia, "Time to get in it now of course."

Them two turned off the water and got in it of course. They are happy to be in the bath now for they love it. Them two took out their feet and looked at their toes and wiggled them. They are glad to be in that bath that they feel good of course. They love taking baths for it feels good on their naked bodies. Thy are glad a bath is regular not bubble so they can see their bodies. They are glad they have time off at work from school of course. That bath is nice and hot for them that it is relaxing. We see them two talking in the bath now.

"This is a nice bath here," said Luna, "I am happy we are in this good hot bath now of course."

"It sure is," said Celestia, "I am glad we are naked of course."

"Same here," said Luna, "I love being naked and in this bath here."

"It is a good one," said Celestia, "I love having baths."

"I agree with you," said Luna, "It feels so good of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Love being boys

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

The boys are getting ready for their shower together now of course. They are naked as the day they was born which their genitals showing of course. They are glad they are boys because they look the same there of will enjoy that shower together of course. They are happy they are naked now for they was all born that way of course. They have no shame there because they are all boys they look the same between the legs. They love having penises for they are glad they are all boys of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love being a boy in fact," said Flash, "We all look the same as you can tell by the way of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "It is so easy being males because we can't give birth."

"I love my penis of course," said Snips, "It is such a good body part so happy being a boy."

"Same here," said Snails, "I love being a boy as well of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I love having these parts here."

Them boys then looked down and saw them parts hanging there and smiled. They are happy they are all boys so they aren't covering them up now. All them boys has seen girls naked before. So they know what vaginas are of course. They even had baths with girls before of course. They might not get pregnant but can get girls pregnant of course as in the seed. They all have two testicles of course. They heard a boy in school has an extra testicle making three. And that another boy has no testicles. We see them talking in the shower now.

"Yes i seen girls naked before," said Flash, "Remember i have a little cousin who is a girl of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "My sisters Applejack and Apple bloom of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I have a little sister by the way of course."

"I also have," said Snails, "My little girl cousin of course."

"And same here," said Breaburn, "I am glad we are all boys of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Shower time

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Photo Finish getting ready for her shower right now of course. She is as naked as the day she was born and not wearing her sunglasses as well. She got rid of her pubic hair so her vagina is showing not just her boobs. She loves being naked now and her brother who is only ten came in also naked. She will wash him and he will wash her as well. She saw him naked many times of course so she smiled when she saw him. He has a circumcised so his penis head is showing. We see them two talking now.

"You have a nice body there of course," said Photo Finish, "So you have a nice penis and such there of course."

"Yes i sure do in fact," said her brother, "I sure love my genitals of course."

"I love them," said Photo Finish, "Well time to get in the shower now."

"Okay then," said her brother, "We are already naked of course."

"We sure are," said Photo Finish, "We will wash each other of course."

Them two got in the shower now for they are already naked so right in they went. They have seen each other naked many times so no shame around each other. They are happy they are in the shower now getting nice and clean of course. And they are also happy they are naked as well. They are brother and sister so they can see each other that way of course. They are talking as they are in the shower now. They love the way there bodies look of course. They see each other genitals and smiled. We see them two talking now.

"You have a nice penis there," said Photo Finish, "You will make a girl happy it is big and long."

"It sure is of course," said her brother, "You have a nice vagina and boobs."

"That i do," said Photo Finish, "You might not have boobs but you have nice nipples as well."

"Yes i do," said her brother, "We seen each other this way many times of course."

"We sure have," said Photo Finish, "I sure love being naked in the shower of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Good bath here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Twilight Sparkle getting ready to wash a boy who she is watching for a few days. He sure loves taking baths because he can play when he is naked. He is a good boy who loves to play either with toys or with other people of is already barefoot so his toes are now showing. He is also topless and only wearing his underwear and he took them off. Shen then took him to the bathroom and turned the water on. She is talking to him as the bath tub is filling up. She loves washing him of course. We see them two talking now.

"I love giving you your baths," said Twilight Sparkle, "By the way you have a nice penis of course."

"I love taking them," said that boy, "And i love my penis and scrotum of course."

"You have two testicles," said Twilight Sparkle, "I felt them when i washed you last time."

"Yes indeed," said that boy, "I have a circumcised penis of course."

"I can tell that," said Twilight Sparkle, "Time to put you in the bath now."

She then picked him up and put him in the bath with his bath toys of course. He is now playing with the toys so he won't play with his penis in the bath. He knows better than to play with it in the bath of course anyway. He has a rubber duck, a ship, and two toy cars. He is having lots of fun in the bath of course only place he is allowed to play naked. She thought of taking a bath with him if the bath tub was big enough she would of course. He hopes she gets a bigger bath tub so she can take her bath with him. We see them two talking when he is in the bath.

"I can ask my parents if we can," said Twilight Sparkle, "Then we could take baths together of course."

"I would like that," said that boy, "I am glad you are giving me a bath now."

"Same here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "You look like you are having fun of course."

"I sure am," said that boy, "I love playing in the bath of course."

"I can tell that," said Twilight Sparkle, "You are such a good boy in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Love baths

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Rainbow Dash getting ready to wash a boy in the bath soon. He is only wearing underwear and he then took them off revealing his butt and penis and scrotum. So he is now ready for his bath for he is naked now of course. Then she took him to the bathroom and started filling up the bath and she is barefoot as well. They are talking before she puts him in the bath. She see's his genitals now. He has a circumcised penis so his penis head is showing no puckered end. She will have her bath after his. We see them both talking now of course.

"Bath is almost filled up now," said Rainbow Dash, "By the way you have a nice penis and i can tell your circumcised."

"That is good," said that boy, "And yes i am circumcised of course."

"I can tell that," said Rainbow Dash, "You have a nice male body there."

"That i do," said that boy, "I love being naked of course."

"I can tell," said Rainbow Dash, "Well time to put you in the bath now."

She picked him up and put him in the bath for he is naked now. She is happy to be washing him and see's him playing with his bath toys which is a rubber duck, a ship, and an octopus. It keeps him from playing with his penis. He know he could pee in the tub by accident if he does. He loves having baths for they are fun for him of course. He like her sleeps barefoot so he will still see his toes when he gets in his pajamas on. He wish they had a bigger tub so she can take his bath with her in it as well. We see them talking as he takes his bath.

"Looks like you are having a fun time there," said Rainbow Dash, "Playing with your bath toys there of course."

"I sure am," said that boy, "I sure love taking baths of course."

"I can tell that," said Rainbow Dash, "What i love about them is being naked of course."

"Same here," said that boy, "Only place i can play naked at."

"That is true," said Rainbow Dash, "You are a good boy of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Bath together

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Sunset Shimmer getting ready to wash a girl in the bath of course. That girl is only wearing panties so she is topless and barefoot. She then took them off now she is as naked as the day she was born so her butt and vagina is lik the two boys she loves being naked of course. And that she is feeling up her nice and smooth front which is. That girl loves her body and glad she is a girl in fact. She is happy the bath tub is big enough for six people so Sunset Shimmer will get in the bath with her. We see them talking both are naked now.

"I will be glad to take it with you of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "As you can tell i am also naked of course."

"That is good," said that girl, "Think someday i will get boobs like you."

"Yes indeed girl," said Sunset Shimmer, "Time to get in the bath now of course."

"Yes indeed," said that girl, "I am glad we are in this nice bath here."

"It feels nice on me," said Sunset Shimmer, "And i am glad we are in it of course."

They are having a good bath together of course having a good time. They are happy they are having such a nice bath they will enjoy it. They got their feet out and saw their toes and wiggled them. They both have ten toes that is showing so that is twenty toes showing. They stayed in until it was close to bedtime of course. And got out and dried off and put on clean underwear and pajamas on. They still remain barefoot so they will polish their are both girls so they can of course. They are talking in bed now.

"Red is your color," said Sunset Shimmer, "After all it looks good on your toes of course."

"It sure is," said that girl, "I will wear sandlas to show my friends in church tomorrow."

"That is good," said Sunset Shimmer, "Same thing i will do instead of socks and boots."

"Yes indeed," said that girl, "I love the good job you did on them."

"Yes indeed girl," said Sunset Shimmer, "I know how to do a good job on them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Park talk

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys getting ready for their shower together we see them naked now. They are happy they are all there of course in fact. They are naked so their genitals are showing and barefoot so their toes are also showing as well. They are talking about why they love their male bodies and about the good park they heard is getting built and it is true. They are glad a new park is being built there for they will go there when it does open of course. It will open in only six days of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love being a boy of course," said Flash, "And yes that new park opens in only six days of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am happy that new park is almost done."

"I love having a penis," said Snips, "Yes only six days that new park will open."

"Same here," said Snails, "I am happy we will all be there of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am happy that new park will open soon."

That new park will open for the public in just six days of course. That park will be for everyone and heard a bad group wants to build a gay park which they don't want so they want to talk with the mayor herself. She will be glad to meet with them of course. That park will be a good one and wants to stop that bad group so a gay park won't be built. They are glad the mayor will hear what they say. They are happy the mayor will take the time to hear what they have to say. We see them talking in the shower now.

"That park will be good," said Flash, "The mayor herself will meet with us at her office on Monday of course."

"Yep it sure is," said Big Mac, "I will love when we meet with her of course."

"I will love it," said Snips, "I don't want a gay park of course."

"Same here," said Snails, "A gay park would be bad in fact."

And same here," said Braeburn, "I am happy we will meet with the mayor."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Talk with the mayor

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the them all talking with the mayor to block them bad groups from building parks. Because them parks would be bad because one would only allow homosexuals and the other would allow adults only so they are against them of course. The mayor will hear what they say of course. She will talk with them groups of why them groups wants park for anyway. The mayor herself will hear what they have to say for themselves. Them groups sent some people to talk for debate is going on. We see them all talking now of course.

"Them parks would be bad," said Rainbow Dash, "Parks shouldn't exclude people but includes them."

"She is right," said Indigo Zap, "Them groups wants to exclude most people in fact."

"We need parks like them," said a man, "Because kids can be loud so a park for adults must be built."

"We sure do," said another man, "We need a park for the local gay's of course."

"I side with the kids," said the mayor, "Parks should be for all not just certain people."

The next new park will be for everyone not just some people do to freedom of course. One for adults would be bad same as one for gays and lesbians. Them two men left angry and said they would sue them so they can build them parks. Their lawyers said they won't take the cases so they found lawyers who will. The mayor has a good lawyer who is tough and will defend them in the cases. Them bad groups won't give up the fight until it goes to the highest court in the land. We see Rainbow Dash and them talking of course.

"We won again," said Rainbow Dash, "It is awesome we will get parks for everyone of course."

"That is good," said Flash, "I am happy the mayor sided with us."

"Yes indeed," said Snips, "She is a good mayor of course."

"I am glad," said Sugarcoat, "She is a good mayor here in fact."

"And same here," said Applejack, "I am so happy she got reelected of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Lawyer comes tomorrow

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls getting ready for their bath together so they are all naked of course. They are all girls so they all have boobs and vagina's and no pubic hair. They are glad the mayor sided with them to block them groups from having parks. Them bad groups are angry they won't be getting parks for certain people. One group hates children and one likes only gays. They said they will take them to courts. The girls will be there for the defense for that city there. They are happy them groups have weak lawyers. We see them all talking now.

"That mayor we have is good," said Rainbow Dash, "We will be there for the defense of course in fact."

"She sure is darling," said Rarity, "We hate them bad groups for they are bad."

"We are getting a good park," said Fluttershy, "Yes we will be in court for the defense."

"We sure are," said Pinkie Pie, "We want to stop them groups of course."

"I hate them groups," said Applejack, "Them groups need to go away for good."

Them two bad groups wants to fight to get their parks. The good lawyer is read is ready for the fight of course. The city lawyer is tough and the bad groups has weak lawyers for them. He is happy them groups got blocked by the local government. The bad lawyers are really are for the local government to sabotage them groups. The girls are now getting in the bath tub now as in straight in for they are already naked of course. They seen each other naked many times of course. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"I sure love baths of course," said Rainbow Dash, "Baths are so awesome and we have a good lawyer for the city."

"I love baths as well," said Sunset Shimmer, "We will meet with him tomorrow of course."

"Same here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "That lawyer does like children so he meets with us."

"Baths are nice," said Fluttershy, "He will come and talk to us of course."

"And same here darling," said Rarity, "Yes he does come to talk to us tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. She is in charge

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the shadow bolts getting ready for their bath together of course. And like always before their bath they are as naked as the day they was born. They love the big bath tub so they can take baths together which they love to do in fact. They are happy they are there today for a good bath together. They have no shame being all girls of course. That bath tub is nice and big so they can all fit in there. That because they are all girls they looks the same as in boobs and vagina's of are all talking now of course in fact.

"I love having baths here in fact," said Indigo Zap, "I am happy we are having a bath together of course."

"Same here of course," said Sugarcoat, "This is a good place to have a bath together of course."

"I love having baths," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we have a nice bath together."

"I also do," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we are having it together of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "We are all naked so i love it."

Then saw the bath tub is filled up and turned it off and got in the tub. They are happy they are already naked so they went straight in it. That bath tub is a nice one it has jets so they can get very clean by getting in their pores. They are sure enjoying it now. They love taking baths at that place as in Indigo Zap's house. Her parents are out of town on business so she is in charge of the house. She has a dog and a cat so she will make sure they get fed and gets water as well. She will wash her dog tomorrow. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Yes they are out of town now," said Indigo Zap, "So we can stay naked if we wanted to."

"That is good," said Sour Sweet, "I will wear my pajamas after the bath.

"I love baths here," said Sunny Flare, "And i will also wear mine of course."

"Same here," said Sugarcoat, "I will be glad we will get nice and clean here."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am happy we are here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. A good bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls getting ready for their bath together now so they are naked now. Because they are all girls they have vagina's and boobs. They all do love being naked for they know they will be able to give birth someday of course. They are all glad they are there today and glad they are naked of course. They are all girls so they have no shame together. They are happy they are having a good bath together of course. That bathtub is filling up now so they are talking now of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"This bath will be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am so happy we are naked getting ready for a bath."

"I love baths darling," said Rarity, "I am happy we are having it today of course."

"Same here as well," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we are having it now of course."

"I love them," said Sunset Shimmer, "The bath should be ready for us now."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "I see it is filled up enough now in fact."

They turned off the water well one did of course. Then turned on the jets to get in the pour to get the dirt out of them. They are having a good time in there for they love taking them of course. They feel the jets on their naked bodies of course. They are glad they are there in that big tub here of course. They are talking about next school year which will be the last year for them in CHS and hopes to go to a University or college to get a degree in the field of their choice. We see them talking in the bath there of course.

"This bath is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "It feels so good on my nice naked body of course."

"I love it here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am sure enjoying it in here of course."

"This bath is sure nice," said Fluttershy, "The jets are the reason why and it is big."

"I love baths," said Applejack, "This is a good bath tub here of course."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "I am so glad we are all here today of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Flash washes his nephew

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Flash getting ready to wash a boy in the bath of course. That boy is only wearing underwear and he will soon take them off in the bathroom. That boy is now looking at his toes and glad he has them of course in fact. Flash knows that boy he is his nephew for his brother's wife had him so same last name of course. He has a circumcised penis of course. The tub is now filling up so Flash asked him to go ahead and take his underwear off so he did. So after that he looked down at his genitals and smiled. We see them two talking now of course.

"You have a nice looking male body," said Flash, "Your penis and scrotum makes it a good body of course."

"I sure do uncle Flash," said that boy, "I am happy i am a boy for the penis is a good part."

"You are a good kid," said Flash, "Time to take you to the bathroom now of course."

"I sure am of course," said that boy, "I love playing with bath toys like my ship here."

"It is a good toy ship there," said Flash, "It is now filled up so time to put you in it."

He picked him up and put him in the bath and started playing with his toy ship. He loves that bath toy the most of course. He is happy to be taking his bath for he loves them because he can play when being naked of course. He knows playing with bath toys keeps him from playing with his penis in the bath. He knows to only play with it in private of course. He is glad he has his toy ship with him today. He is happy he will get nice and clean from his head to his toes. That will end his bath so until then he is playing. We see them still talking of course.

"That toy ship you have is nice," said Flash, "I know your dad got it or you who is my brother of course."

"Yes it sure is," said that boy, "Yes and my mom got me this rubber duck here."

"That is also nice," said Flash, "Your mom will give birth to your brother in two months."

"I will be good to him," said that boy, "I will make a good big brother soon."

"You sure will of course," said Flash, "He like you will get circumcised of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Washing Flurry heart

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Twilight Sparkle getting ready to wash her niece Flurry heart in the bath. Right now she is only wearing a diaper so she is mostly naked and barefoot. She loves having baths for she can play in it of course in fact. Twilight then took her to the bathroom and took off her diaper so her vagina and butt is now showing. Then Sunset Shimmer came in to help her. Both of them are barefoot so boots and socks won't get wet from water. They are both girls and friends of course. We see them both talking now of course.

"She sure loves taking her baths," said Twilight Sparkle, "She is such a good girl who loves us and she loves baths."

"I can tell that of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad to help you wash her of course."

"No problem at all," said Twilight Sparkle, "She is now playing withe her rubber duck in fact."

"She sure is," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad i am here of course to help you."

"She loves them," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad you came to help me of course."

Them two girls for some reason or other looked at their toes and smiled. They love the fact they both have ten toes same as Flurry heart. She is happy to be taking a good bath there. She is playing with her rubber duck so she won't play with her clit which has her pee hole and vagina in it. As in the two folds of skin that girls have of course. She saw a boy naked and saw his penis but didn't touch it. She is having a good time playing in the bath there. She and them two are all girls so they are still see them talking of course.

"We can have a bath next of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "After all i love baths as well for they can be fun."

"We sure can of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I sure love taking them of course."

"Then we will in fact," said Twilight Sparkle, "We already are barefoot of course."

"We sure are," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love being barefoot of course."

"Same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "We will soon be naked like Flurry heart is now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Glad we are circumcised

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see The boys getting ready or their shower together so like always they are hanging out naked. They see their penises and scrotum's and smiled. They also see their toes and glad they have them as well of course in fact. They all have ten toes and circumcised penises of course. They are all boys so they have no shame around each other of course. They are glad they are all boys of course. They know boys has a penis and girls has a vagina of course. They are glad they are there of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I washed my nephew in the bath of course," said Flash, "I am happy he has a circumcised penis like we all do."

"That is good," said Snips, "My parents had me circumcised and i am glad she said yes."

"I love my penis," said Snails, "Same as my sac and balls as in scrotum and testicles."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad we are all boys so we looks the same there."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we are all boys as well of course."

Then after they all talked they got in the shower as in straight in for they are already naked. They love being boys for they can get pregnant but can deliver the seed to get women pregnant. They are happy they are healthy of course. One boy they know is not circumcised and can tell that well of course. He and a few other boys who's parents decided not to get them snipped. They are happy they had it done or they would have to retract their foreskins to wash it good. We see them all talking now in the shower of course.

"I am glad we are circumcised," said Flash, "I am happy our parents said yes to circumcision."

"Yep same here of course," said Big Mac, "Or we would have to retract foreskin to wash."

"Same here of course," said Snips, "I know two boys not circumcised."

"I love being a boy," said Snails, "My parents are happy they had me circumcised."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we got circumcised of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Glad we are here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see The girls getting ready for their bath together so they are naked right now of course. They love having baths because it feels so good on them. They are happy being their because of of the big bath tub that is in there of looked at their naked bodies and smiled. They are happy they are going to have their bath very soon of course. They are glad they have a big bath tub at that house there. It is Rarity's house for she has a big bathroom of course. She is glad they are there of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure do love taking baths here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "Baths Can be lots of fun because we get to be naked."

"I love them," said Fluttershy, "And i also love being naked of course."

"I love being naked," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am so glad we are here of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I am glad you are all here of course."

"Good place for a bath," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am so glad we are here of course."

Then after the tub filled up they went straight in the bath for they are naked. They are happy the water is nice and hot of course. They are happy they are in that bath there together. They got rid of their pubic hair so they can see their genitals of course. That bath is good for them by the way of course. They are happy they are all girls so no need to cover themselves up. So they let it all show like vagina and boobs. They are all girls is why in fact. They got out their feet and wiggled their toes. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this bath here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am so glad we are having a nice bath here of course."

"Same here of course," said Applejack, "I am so happy w are naked of course."

"It is a good bath," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we are here having it and being naked."

"I love having baths," said Rarity, "I am so glad we are all girls of course."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am so glad we are all here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. We are here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see The girls getting ready for their bath together so they are naked right now of course. They love having baths because it feels so good on them. They are happy being their because of of the big bath tub that is in there of looked at their naked bodies and smiled. They are happy they are going to have their bath very soon of course. They are glad they have a big bath tub at that house there. It is Rarity's house for she has a big bathroom of course. She is glad they are there of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure do love taking baths here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "Baths Can be lots of fun because we get to be naked."

"I love them," said Fluttershy, "And i also love being naked of course."

"I love being naked," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am so glad we are here of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I am glad you are all here of course."

"Good place for a bath," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am so glad we are here of course."

Then after the tub filled up they went straight in the bath for they are naked. They are happy the water is nice and hot of course. They are happy they are in that bath there together. They got rid of their pubic hair so they can see their genitals of course. That bath is good for them by the way of course. They are happy they are all girls so no need to cover themselves up. So they let it all show like vagina and boobs. They are all girls is why in fact. They got out their feet and wiggled their toes. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this bath here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am so glad we are having a nice bath here of course."

"Same here of course," said Applejack, "I am so happy w are naked of course."

"It is a good bath," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we are here having it and being naked."

"I love having baths," said Rarity, "I am so glad we are all girls of course."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am so glad we are all here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Love being human

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see The dazzlings aka the sirens are getting ready for their bath together so they are naked. They was always naked when they was sirens in Equestria of course. They looked down and saw their naked human bodies and smiled. They love the way their bodies look now that they are humans of course. They got rid of their pubic hair so they can see their vagina's. They are happy being humans for they love the way their bodies look. They looked and saw their toes and wiggled them. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love bath time of course in fact," said Sonata, "Only time when we can be naked of course."

"Same here of course," said Adagio, "I love being naked myself of course."

"I love being naked," said Aria, "We was always naked back in the day."

"That we was," said Sonata, "I love the way our bodies look being humans of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Adagio, "I am happy we are humans of course."

Then after they talked they got in the bath now. They love being human because they love the way their bodies look of course. They are happy being in a nice and hot bath of course. They are glad they live in the same house so they have baths every night of course. That bathtub they have is a nice and big of course. They love the way their bodies look better than when they was the sirens back in Equestria of course. They all have boobs and vagina's of course. We see them talking in the bath now of course.

"This is a nice bath of course," said Sonata, "I am glad we have nice looking female bodies of course."

"It sure is of course," said Adagio, "I sure love being human of course."

"Same here of course," said Aria, "I am glad we are all naked right now."

"We have nice bodies," said Sonata, "Baths are good because we can be naked."

"I love being naked," said Adagio, "We was naked at all times back in Equestria."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Nice and hot bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see The shadow bolts are getting ready for their bath together now of course. They are all naked right now so they see each others parts. They did get rid of their pubic hair so they can see their vagina's not just boobs and butts. They are all happy being girls of course. They see their feet and toes and then wiggled them and smiled of course. They are glad they are having a bath together tonight of course. They love the way their bodies look of course in fact. They love taking baths there o course. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we are naked now of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we are all girls so no need to cover up."

"Same here of course," said Sugarcoat, "I am happy we are here to have a bath together of course."

"I love having baths," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we are all girls which i am glad we are."

"Same here of course," said Sunny Flare, "I am also glad we are all girls of course."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am happy we are all here ready for our bath together."

They then went in the bathroom and got in the bath after one turned it off. They got their feet out of the and saw their toes and wiggled them. They are glad they all have ten toes which is the normal numbers for humans of course which they are. They are happy being girls so they are glad to show off their bodies to each other of course. They are glad they are having a good bath there for it is nice and hot of course. They are happy being naked for it is a bath and they are done naked. We see them talking in the bath now of course.

"This is nice and hot of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad we are all naked for we are having a bath."

"I love hot baths of course," said Lemon Zest, "I am happy we are in here now of course."

"I love hot baths," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we are all girls of course."

"Same here of course," said Sugarcoat, "Baths are done naked of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I love being naked in baths of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. The babysitter

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Rainbow Dash with her baby boy is going out of town so she will hire a babysitter. She will hire a female one so she will be a shadow bolt. She trust her as in Indigo Zap to watch her newly born son who is good to him of course. She is glad to watch that son of her's of course. She is glad he is circumcised which will help his penis get cleaner of course. She is having twins a boy and a girl in fact. She will have her son circumcised because she is for it of course. Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap are talking before she goes out of town of course.

"I trust you with him in fact," said Rainbow Dash, "After all you will have two children of your own of course."

"I will take good care of him," said Indigo Zap, "He is circumcised i will have my son snipped as well."

"That is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "It will keep his penis cleaner than boys not circumcised."

"Yes indeed," said Indigo Zap, "Besides uncircumcised penises is gross of course."

"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "Well see you when i return of course in fact."

When she left Indigo Zap she had to change his wet diaper and saw his genitals. She only toughed it to wipe it of would never touch a child in a sexual way just to wipe it and wash it of course. She will have more than just them two but have two more after them mostly boys of course. Them boys will be good kids all of them will be good even her only daughter as well. She will soon wash him in the bath when Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet came over then followed by the rest of them. We see them all talking now of course.

"He is a good kid of course," said Indigo Zap, "I will have a son not just a daughter so he will be good."

"You will be a good mom," said Sugarcoat, "I have my son with me as you can tell."

"I know that," said Lemon Zest, "I hope to be a mom myself soon of course."

"Same here of course," said Sour Sweet, "We would all make good mom's of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad you will circumcise your son."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. At the park

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all at he park having fun there with their kids and will have a picnic there. Pinkie Pie is pregnant as well not just Indigo Zap same as one other girl which is Sonata. They love going to that park for it is the best one of course. They have two more parks but not as nice and big as that park. One bad group wants a gay park built there in that city there. That would be a bad park if it is built of course. So the girls and boys will counter protest them of course. They are against parks like that. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am against them of course," said Indigo Zap, "They only want homosexuals in them which is bad of course."

"Same here of course," said Sonata, "I have a boyfriend and i will have a baby soon."

"I hate bad parks," said Applejack, "I am glad we are protesting against them."

"Same here," said Aria, "I am glad she will soon be a mom of course."

"And same here," said Sugarcoat, "I am a mom but i could be pregnant again soon."

The local government sided with the good people protesting against that park of course. That bad group left angry and frustrated and they are cheered when the local government sided with them over that bad group of course. They are glad that bad park won't be built as long as that bad group stays out of power. That bad group started up a political party who wants to repeal that block of course. They know Rainbow Dash, her boyfriend Soarin, and some others is out of town now. They are all at her house now of course.

"She has a nice house here of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am watching it and her kids of course."

"I love her house here," said Applejack, "I could get pregnant myself soon of course."

"We all could of course," said Sonata, "I am pregnant myself as you can tell of course."

"We can tell of course," said Adagio, "We live in the same house of course."

"I know we can," said Rarity, "I am happy we are all here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. Rumors are bad

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all at church now for Rainbow Dash came back home last night of course. They plan to go to the park after church with their children. They are happy they are in church today for they love going there of course. They are glad that they could all become parents someday of course. None of them is sterile so they can and will have children in fact. Rumors have it at school a boy there had his balls cut off do to malormation of course. And now they are at church enjoying it of course. After church they are talking in the park now.

"I am not sure if it is true of course," said Rainbow Dash, "We shouldn't believe in all rumors until we get facts."

"I know that of course," said Applejack, "I will help look into it of course."

"I heard the rumors," said Sunset Shimmer, "So yes i will help look into it of course."

"Same here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am smart girl of course in fact."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "We can all look into it of course."

It was just a rumor for another high school has two of them and another two in another but not there. That rumor was sent to the principal of that school which is Celestia and her sister vice-principal Luna who will address the students over the intercom. That whoever started that rumor will need to come forward. That one who started it will have a talking to for starting a rumor about a boy having no testicles at that school of course. They are now at home after the park. We see them all talking at home now of course.

"Principal Celestia now knows," said Rainbow Dash, "I hope whoever started it will be in trouble of course."

"She is a smart woman," said Applejack, "I wasn't the one who did it."

"Not sure who did," said Sunset Shimmer, "All i know it wasn't me of course."

"That one needs to come forward," said Fluttershy, "I would never start rumors of course."

"And same here darling," said Rarity, "I know rumors spread like wildfire in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. She is in trouble

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys getting ready to have their shower together so they are now naked of course. They was at school when the one who did it came forward and got detention for it. The one who did is a girl named Amber White who is mean. She has done rumors before a year ago of course. She wanted to do that in her words to see how far it spreads in fact. She got in trouble at home as in got grounded for two weeks. She could do it again next year of course. They are happy they are there now. We see them all talking now of course.

"She was mean to do that," said Flash, "Starting rumors is a bad thing because they spread so fast of course."

"I hate rumors," said Braeburn, "They do spread like wildfire and she knows it."

"Same here," said Snips, "Rumors are a bad thing to do after all."

"I also do," said Snails, "I am glad she did come forward of course."

"And yep same here," said Big Mac, "There is no castrated boy in our school of course."

Amber White is in trouble at home and has to miss the carnival on Friday of course. She takes after her aunt who is serving time in prison as in got ten years in it. The boys then got in the shower and for some reason looked at their genitals and toes and smiled. Toes give them balance so they can walk good. And genitals so they can make females pregnant of course. They love being there now of course. Because they are naked so their parts are showing now. They are having that shower there and now talking in it of course.

"I love having a penis and scrotum," said Flash, "And two testicles in my scrotum as you can tell."

"Same here of course," said Snips, "I love being a boy for the penis can be fun."

"I love mine," said Snails, "I love being a boy because i love them of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I love to wash mine keeps them healthy."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad all of us here are circumcised of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. Fun this year

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls getting ready for their bath together of course. And they are as naked as the day they was born and they have boobs instead of just two nipples on their chest. And they see their vagina's and smiled at them of course. They are happy they are all girls or they would cover up. They are glad they will have a nice and hot bath together in fact. They are also barefoot so they see their toes and wiggled them. They are happy they can see every body they have. They are all talking about the last day of school that is coming soon.

"I am glad it is coming of course," said Rainbow Dash, "For the last day of school then summer vacation of course."

"Same here of course," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we will have fun this year for summer vacation."

"I love it darling," said Rarity, "We could go to the beach where we will swim of course."

"I love summer vacation," said Applejack, "What i love about the beach is we can be barefoot."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "And i love being barefoot of course."

They then went in the bathroom and one turned off the water and they got in it. They are happy they are in the bath there for it is nice and hot of course. They will love going to the beach this year so they will all be wearing bathing suits of course. They might even go to a nude beach once or twice of course. They are all naked now but has no shame for they are all girls of course. They seen each other naked many times of course. They took out their feet looked at their toes and wiggled them. We see them talking in the bath now of course.

"The beach is lots of fun," said Rainbow Dash, "Beaches is so awesome or i love to swim of course."

"I also love them," said Pinkie Pie, "I love swimming as well because it is lots of fun."

"Summer vacation is good," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am happy we will have fun this year of course."

"I love the beach," said Fluttershy, "I will be glad we will show off our toes a lot this year."

"I love having toes," said Twilight Sparkle, "And yes we will be barefoot a lot of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. A great bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the shadow bolts getting ready or their bath together of course. They are all naked as the day they was born as they get ready for their bath of course. They are glad they are there and has their bath toys ready for playing in it. They all looked at their toes and wiggled them. They know toes give people balance and a little push up as they walk. They then looked at their boobs, vagina's, and nice and smooth fronts. They then touched how smooth their nice and smooth fronts are. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love being naked of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am happy being a girl for we have nice bodies of course."

"Same here of course," said Sugarcoat, "I am happy we are all here for baths can be lots of fun in it."

"I am glad we are naked of course," said Sour Sweet, "I have my rubber duck with me in fact."

"Same here," said Lemon Zest, "I have my bath toy here of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "Baths are indeed lots of fun in fact."

Then they went in the bathroom when one turned off the water and they went in it. They all have their bath toys ready and is playing with them of course. They are already naked so they went straight in it. They are glad they are all their and that they are all girls of course. They will all make good mom's for some already are. And they was raised right and they are all ae smart in their own ways of course. They are there to get nice and clean of course. They know being naked gets all parts clean. We see them all talking in the bath now of course.

"This bath is nice and hot of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am happy we are in here in fact."

"I sure love baths," said Sunny Flare, "I also sure love being naked as well of course."

"I love them myself," said Sour Sweet, "And we are all born this way as in naked."

"Same here in fact," said Sugarcoat, "I love having baths and being naked of course."

"And same here," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we are in here now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. A nice hot bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Octavia and Vinyl getting ready for their bath together in their house of course. Them two are friends so they will have a bath together now. And them two are naked as the day they born so boobs, butts, and vagina's are showing fronts are nice and smooth and because they got rid of their pubic hair so vagina's can show. They love having baths of course. They are glad they will have a nice bath of course. They love the way their bodies look and will soon get in the bath. We see them two talking now about baths of course.

"Baths can be lots of fun of course," said Vinyl, "I am glad we will have it together for we will have fun of course."

"They sure are of course," said Octavia, "I love having baths for they feel good on my body."

"That is why i love them," said Vinyl, "And i love being naked for we was all born this way in fact."

"That is true," said Octavia, "I am glad we are having one together."

"Same here of course," said Vinyl, "Baths are lots of fun for we have bath toys in fact."

Them two went in the bathroom and one turned off the water and got in the bath. Them two got out their bath toys playing with them. Them two might be naked but has no shame for they seen each other naked many times of course. Them two are happy they are having a nice and hot bath together. They have a big bath tub there of course. They are glad that bath feels good do to the jets to get very clean of course. They feel good for all the dirt from their pores of course. Them two are now talking in the bath now of course.

"I love this bath of course," said Vinyl, "The jets feel good on my nice naked body of course."

"Same here of course," said Octavia, "I am glad we have this bathtub here."

"Yes indeed," said Vinyl, "Baths are nice but a bath here is very good of course."

"Yes of course," said Octavia, "I love the jets in here is why."

"I love baths here," said Vinyl, "I am sure glad we bought and installed it of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. Soccer and sleepover

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the park having lots of fun playing soccer of course. They have a good soccer field so they are happy they are there to play it. Rainbow Dash is best at that sport for she is captain of their girls soccer team of course. They love playing that sport and all wants Rainbow Dash's team. She is captain of a team and the other captain is Indigo Zap in fact. On her team she has Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Flash, Applejack, Rarity, Big Mac, and Braeburn. Some others is on the other team. We see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love soccer of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I love playing it for it is so awesome of a sport."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I am glad we won it in matter of fact."

"I sure love it," said Applejack, "Soccer can be lots of fun like you said."

"I love it," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am happy your team won i was the referee of course."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "You did a good job doing that."

They are glad they are at the park today so they can have of course. They had a picnic and went to talk and then decided to play some basketball. They are glad they are having fun on a good Saturday afternoon. Later they all went home and Rainbow Dash got barefoot. She will soon get naked and have her shower of course. She got a clean pair of bra and panties and her pajamas and went in the bathroom and got naked as the day she was born. She looked down and saw her boobs and vagina and her nice and smooth front. Later she is talking to two of them.

"I am glad you two are here," said Rainbow Dash, "For a nice sleepover of course in fact."

"I am glad we did," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are barefoot showing off our toes."

"I love having toes," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we are here of course."

"Same here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we are all here of course."

"I love being here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am happy we are barefoot here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Terrorist here?

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in church now for mass for it is a Catholic church of course. They are having fun there for they love going to church on Sunday morning of course. They are all sitting there together and saw a young couple looking at them now. They are a Muslim couple who is visiting their church and wonders why males and females are sitting together of course. Because that is against their religion of course. So the man will talk to the boys and the woman to the girls. And they plan to tell the priest after they talk to them.

"It is against our religion ma'am," said Rainbow Dash, "Me and my boyfriend will soon get married of course."

"It is against mine," said that woman, "We want your church to be like our Mosque."

"It is none of your business," said Pinkie Pie, "We know our priest didn't send you to talk with us."

"I am making it my business," said that woman, "We want things done our way of course."

"You two out now," said the priest, "It is indeed none of your business of course so get out and stay out."

That young couple refused and so police was called and that couple was arrested of course. They are charged with trepassing which could end them in the local jail or a month or two. They are going back to their Imam who said they failed. He said to them he didn't tell them to do that of course. They are also on the terror watch list and charged with it. So they face up to life in prison without parole of course. They want to start a group if they are found not guilty which they won't they are going to be convicted of course.

"Glad they was dealt with of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I hope they get charged with tresspassing of course."

"I am glad about that," said Soarin, "I am glad they got arrested of course."

"It was none of their business," said Applejack, "We are glad they was arrested of course."

"I agree darling," said Rarity, "I am happy they was arrested of course."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I heard they could be on the terror watch list."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. A bad center?

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys getting for their shower together now of course. So they are naked with their genitals and butts showing as well as their toes being barefoot. They have pubic hair unlike the girls who got rid of theirs and talking of course. All their parts are showing as in their penises, scrotum's with testicles in it. They see their ten toes and wiggled them of course. They love being boys because of the genitals that they have being human of course. They are all straight not gay. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I love being a boy of course," said Flash, "I am glad summer vacation is coming soon of course."

"I love being a boy," said Snips, "I will have fun during summer vacation of course."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "I will go to a beach of course."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I love summer vacation in fact."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "Summer vacation will be fun this year of course."

They heard some kids will have summer school this year of course. And that some will go to a center because their parents said so of course. They know that some parents is like that including some geeks and nerds. They know they will have fun that summer vacation of course. They heard that some in the center don't want to be there of course. They heard one boy stood up to his parents and won. He got tired of them putting him in a center when he should be having fun of course. We see them in the shower now of course.

"I heard about that," said Flash, "He got tired of going to a center that year for summer vacation."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad he stood up to them to that center of course."

"Same here," said Snips, "I hope my parents won't send me there."

"I am glad he did," said Snails, "Summer vacation is for fun of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I heard that one center is a bad one."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. Good to be there

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls getting ready for a good bath together and they are all naked of course. They are happy they have a big bathtub at that house of course. They are glad they are naked and see's their boobs, butts, and vagina's of love the way their bodies look of course. They got rid of their pubic hair so they can see their vagina's of course. They all see their toes and smiled. They have no shame for they are all girls of course. They seen each other naked many times is another reason. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love being naked of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am happy being here so we can have a nice bath of course."

"I also love it of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "This bath will feel so good on us."

"I love it," said Fluttershy, "I love having baths for they can be lots of fun of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I sure love taking them for they are fun."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "Baths are lots of fun and love being naked."

Then they went in the bathroom and got in the bath of course. They went straight in it for they are already naked of course. They love being girls and some of them are mom's of course. They are happy they have their bath toys and playing with them now. They are glad they are in that bath with the jets on so it feels good on them. They will get very clean in that bath of course in fact. That is a good bath they are having in fact. They are happy girls for having a good time in it. We see them all talking now of course.

"This bath is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am happy we are in here for this feels so good on me."

"I love it darling," said Rarity, "I am glad we are in here of course in fact."

"I love having baths," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we are in here of course."

"Same here," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we have our bath toys with us of course."

"And same here," said Applejack, "I love baths and bath toys of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	48. Great bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the dazzlings aka the sirens are getting ready for their bath together. Them three are naked as the day they was born so their genitals and boobs is showing. They are barefoot so they see their toes and smiled of course. They know when they was in equestria they was always naked of course. They are happy they are humans for they love their bodies now. They are happy they are naked and getting ready for their nice and hot bath of course. They might not be able to sing now but happy. We see them all talking now of course.

"This bath will feel so good on me," said Sonata, "Baths are nice and relaxing and fun as well of course."

"It sure will of course," said Adagio, "I am happy being naked for it is natural of course."

"I love being naked," said Aria, "I love the way my body looks here of course."

"Same here," said Sonata, "I love the way my body looks from my head to my toes."

"I love my toes," said Adagio, "As well as my boobs and vagina of course."

After they talked one of them turned off the water and got in the bath. They see the way their bodies look more than back in equestria of course. They looked kind of like seahorses of course back in their time in equestria of course. They know toes are to help give them balance and a little push up as well. They know ten toes is the perfect number of course. They are glad they are in that bath now for it feels good on them. They got their feet out of the water and saw their toes and wiggled them and put them back in and talking in it now.

"This water is nice and hot of course," said Sonata, "The jets feels good and gets us nice and clean of course."

"I sure do love it of course," said Adagio, "It is getting in our pours which is good in fact."

"I love having baths," said Aria, "Baths are good for us for i feel good in it."

"It is a nice bath," said Sonata, "The jets is the best part of it for i love them."

"Yes indeed girls," said Adagio, "I am so happy we are in here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	49. Nice bath and bodies

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the shadow bolts naked getting ready for their bath together of course. They are happy they there and glad they are naked as the day they was born. They are glad they are girls and that no boy is there or they would cover up. They are glad they will have a nice bath together of course. They looked at their bodies and smiled because they like the way they look. Thy got rid of their pubic hair so they can see their vagina's in fact. They are happy they are there to get nice and clean. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love being here to have a nice bath," said Indigo Zap, "I love being naked for i have a nice looking body."

"Same here of course," said Sunny Flare, "Baths are lots of fun because of bath toys of course."

"I also do in fact," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we are all hanging out in the nude."

"Same here as well," said Sugarcoat, "Baths are good because they are lots of fun."

"And same here," said Sour Sweet, "I sure do love being naked of course."

They then went in the bathroom and got in the tub and having their baths of course. They decided to to look at their toes and smiled. And then they wiggled them and put them back in the water as in their feet of course. They know ten is the perfect number for fingers and toes of course. They see their boobs and smiled at them and some even breast feed with them. As in Sugarcoat of course. They are glad they are all humans of course. They are glad they are naked and we see them talking in the bath now of course.

"I love the way my body looks in fact," said Indigo Zap, "From the top of my head to my ten toes."

"I also love mine of course," said Sugarcoat, "I am happy we are all here in this bath of course."

"We all do in fact," said Sour Sweet, "We all love being girls so no shame at all."

"Same here as well," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad we are here having a nice and hot bath."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I am happy we are in here for it is nice and hot."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Good parts we have

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys getting ready for their shower together so they are as naked as the day they was born. They see their genitals, butts, and toes. They seen each other naked many times so they have no shame of course in fact. Them boys are glad they have girlfriends of course. They seen their penises and such many times so no shame of course. They love the way their bodies look of course. They are glad they are boys or they might cover them up of course. They are happy they will get nice and clean of course very soon in fact.

"I am glad we are all boys here of course," said Flash, "We all have penises and scrotum's of course."

"Same here of course," said Snips, "I sure love being a boy of course."

"I sure love being a boy," said Snails, "I am glad we see our parts of course that makes us male."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am happy we are all here of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we are all naked of course."

They know that being male can be topless in public unless inside of most places like restaurants and retail of course. They are happy they got in the shower and glad they will get nice of course. They know both sexes have nipples only males will stay flat there. They see Big Mac has pecks because he is strong of course. They see how at Snips o how fat he is. They looked at their genitals and toes and smiled and wiggled their toes. They know they can be barefoot in public as well. But not fully naked of course. We see them talking in the shower now.

"I love having showers here of course," said Flash, "I love being naked here because they are done naked."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad that we have the same parts being boys of course."

"I love having a penis," said Snips, "We pee out of them so we stand to pee."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "These parts is why we are males of course."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "These parts are good to have of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Boys getting washed

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Rainbow Dash getting ready to wash her son in the bath now. He loves having baths of course and he saw his genitals and smiled. She loves giving him baths for she knows he loves playing with his rubber duck in it of course. He loves playing with that bath toy because it keeps him from playing with his penis in the bath of course. He is happy of course. He sometimes plays with his penis but not a lot of course. That bath is good for him nice and hot of course. Twilight Sparkle is there to help her as they wash both boys of course.

"Them two sure do get along of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I see your son has a ship that he is playing with."

"They sure do of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "He loves playing with his ship of course."

"That is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "My son has a rubber duck as you know of course."

"I can tell that," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am happy they are having fun of course."

"They sure do love being naked," said Rainbow Dash, "I see their penises and such which is nice of course."

Them two loves being naked and playing of course and saw their genitals and smiled at them. Their parents knows they can't get pregnant and have periods of course. Them two boys see them parts and glad they have them of course. They know them parts are what boys have attached to them. They have seen girls naked and thought they broke them off. In time they will learn that isn't the cause that girls has vagina's and they have penises which is their genitals of course. We see they washed their son's and put new diapers and pajamas on them two.

"They had such a good time in the bath," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we washed them together of course."

"I love having baths," said Twilight Sparkle, "So we can have a bath together of course."

"That is a good idea of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I love having baths as well of course in fact."

"Yes indeed of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "We are already barefoot now soon naked."

"I love being naked of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we will have a good bath together."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. Washing twins

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Sunset Shimmer washing twin boys she is babysitting so they are naked of course. Them two are both three years old and has circumcised penises of course. Them two see's them parts everyday because they are attached to them. They both love being boys of course because of them parts of course. They also love being naked and having baths of course. Their names is Gary and Larry Banks. Them two will go to one of the preschools in that city there of course. Them three is talking in the bathroom now of course in fact.

"You two will love preschool of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I know of three public and many private one's as well."

"It is ABC preschool of course," said Gary, "It is the best public preschool in this city here of course."

"We will love going there," said Larry, "Our friends from daycare will also be going there."

"That is good of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I heard that teacher is a good woman of course."

"That she is," said Gary, "Some in daycare will be going to other preschools next school year."

A few kids in daycare is just happens to be rich will be going to an expensive preschool. They can't afford to go to that one unless they save enough money which could set them back so rich people can afford it without worrying money. Them two knows them three kids who act all snobish to others so them three only play with each other as well as other kids who is rich. So them three aren't friends with them two in the bath now. They tried talking with them but you are not our kind. The daycare staff tried to reason with them three but refused to.

"I have heard of them three of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I also heard they will go to a rich preschool."

"Them two are snobs," said Gary, "We tried talking to them but they said i am not there kind."

"And are mean to us as well," said Larry, "I am glad we won't see them for a while of course."

"I heard they are mean," said Sunset Shimmer, "I heard no more daycare soon for you two."

"That is true of course," said Gary, "I will miss going there but we have a good babysitter as in you."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Baths and talking

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Twilight Sparkle washing a girl she is babysitting in the bath of course. So yes that girl is naked as the day she was born and playing with her bath toys. That girl does love being naked for she loves having baths of course. She has a pink boat, a rubber duck, and a mermaid doll in it of course and playing with them. They are happy school is over for a few months and last year in high school will begin. Twilight will have her bath after that girl so not with her for it wouldn't be good with her. Them two with Sunset Shimmer is talking now of course.

"She is a good girl of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I also love having baths we can have one together of course."

"That she sure is," said Sunset Shimmer, "It looks like you are having fun in there of course."

"I sure am of course," said that girl, "This is the only way i can play in the nude of course."

"You have a nice body," said Twilight Sparkle, "That vagina makes it complete of course."

"I love my body," said that girl, "Someday i will get boobs like you two do."

They said that she will get them when she goes into puberty of course. Then she said she will love when she gets them. After her bath they got her out and dried her off and put clean panties and her pajamas on her and put in bed. Then them two girls got naked and got in the bath together of course. She loves having baths same as Sunset Shimmer as well of course. Them two are glad they will go to college after they graduate from high school of course. They will apply for scholarships and will get them. We see them two talking in the bath now.

"Yes i will apply for one of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "I want to become a school teacher someday is why i will."

"Same here of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I want to enter politics of course."

"That is good of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "You could become mayor someday of course."

"That is my dream," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad i will apply for one of course."

"I will become a teacher," said Twilight Sparkle, "We are both smart teen girls of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. A good boy

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Flash washing a boy in the bath so he as in that boy is naked of course. That boy loves taking bath for he can play when being naked of course. That boy has a blue boat, a rubber duck, and a couple of toy cars of course. That keeps him from playing with his penis in the bath of course. They know he could pee in the bath so he has bath toys of course. They know it is important to get clean from the top of the head to their toes. They even wash their genitals for they are for reproduction. We see them two with his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle of course.

"He sure loves taking his bath in fact," said Flash, "I will get to wash his lower body so you can get his upper body."

"I sure will so i get his head," said Twilight Sparkle, "As well as his nipples and belly button and others in upper body."

"I love having baths," said that boy, "I love the fact being naked and playing in here."

"You are indeed a good boy," said Flash, "Your body is a nice one i can tell of course."

"Yes i sure am of course," said that boy, "My scrotum, testicles, and penis is the reason why of course."

They all see he has a nice set of male organs attached to him. That boy loves his genitals for he knows only boys have them. He learned early for he had baths with his female cousin of course. So he knows boys and girls are different when it comes to genitals and that boys do have nipples but stay flat there. They see he can get married and have kids of their own. They know how important their genitals are of course. One girl has a crush on him but has no idea a gay boy also does. He is straight so he has no idea another boy has a crush on him buy knows a girl does.

"Time for us two to wash you now," said Flash, "So we can get you out dry you off and put pajamas on you."

"I will love washing you," said Twilight Sparkle, "By the way i can tell you are circumcised in fact."

"I love this part as in washing," said that boy, "And yes i got circumcised just after birth."

"We can tell that your naked," said Flash, "We see the head of your penis and it is good sized of course."

"I love my penis," said that boy, "It is the second favorite body part after my head which has my brain of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. Sunset Shimmer pregnant

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls getting ready for their bath so as always they are as naked as the day they was born. They love being naked and love being clean as well. They heard that Sunset Shimmer is pregnant for they had sex and she is of course. They are glad they are naked and glad they have genitals of course. They need them parts and they see them for no pubic hair. They got rid of their pubic hair for good so they can see them as in their vagina's of course. They know she will be a good mom of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"You will be an awesome mom of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I will help you if you need it for i am a mom of course."

"That you sure will be of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "We will all make good mom's i am sure of it."

"I know i will be in fact," said Sunset Shimmer, "I will ask for help if i need to of course."

"I know you will be of course," said Applejack, "I am happy for you and your boyfriend in fact."

"And i also know that," said Fluttershy, "I hope to get pregnant so i can raise them right."

Then went in the bathroom and got in the bath as in straight in for they are already naked of course. Rarity turned off the water and now they are having fun in there of course. They love taking bath for they are done when being fully naked of course. They took out their feet looked at their toes and wiggled them and put them back in the bath. They are glad they are human so they see their boobs and genitals of course. They are happy they are naked for they was born that way of course. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Baths are so awesome of course," said Rainbow Dash, "That baths are done same as showers for naked of course."

"I love being naked darling," said Rarity, "I love the fact we are all human of course."

"I love being naked," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we decided to get rid of our pubic hair of course."

"Same here of course," said Applejack, "I am happy we are taking a bath now."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love being human even though i was born as a pony of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. Pregnant and summer camp

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the shadow bolts getting ready for their bath so as always they are as naked as the day they was born. They heard that Sour Sweet is pregnant. That she will be a good mom for that baby who will raise her right of yes she is having a girl she found out her sex after a time of course. That girl she will have will be healthy by the way of course. She is happy to be having a baby and glad she will be healthy of course. That daughter she is having will go to that high school of course. She and them are all talking now of course.

"That baby you will have is healthy of course," said Indigo Zap, "I hope she goes to our high school crystal prep in fact."

"She sure is of course," said Sour Sweet, "And yes when she gets to age of fourteen of course."

"I am glad this is summer vacation," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we are going to camp this year."

"I love camp of course," said Sunny Flare, "I know we will send our kids to our high school one day."

"And same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "I love our high school then we head to college of course."

They are glad Sour Sweet will have a healthy baby girl and glad they are going to camp this year of course. They are glad camp will be fun this year and has a nursery for babies of course. They enjoy going to a good summer camp unlike another summer camp which runs things in a military kind of way. They are glad they will go to a regular summer camp and not one that is mean to kids who are slower than the stronger kids that is. They in that camp said it makes weak kids strong is why. We see them talking in the bath now of course.

"Summer camp will be fun this year of course," said Indigo Zap, "I heard a near by camp is a bad military like of course."

"I will love going to ours of course," said Sugarcoat, "I hope that bad one closes down after summer camp games."

"I love summer camp," said Sour Sweet, "And i heard the camp that comes in last gets shut down."

"Same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "Summer camp are supposed to be fun not strict."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I heard one camp helps fat kids lose weight like Snips of course."

I will need some idea for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. Having twins

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the dazzlings aka the sirens are getting ready for their bath that they always take together of course. They are naked so all their parts are showing including their butts, genitals, and boobs. They seem to always never shows shame being have no shame with other females because same body parts and looked at their toes and wiggled them. They know toes help them keep balance as they walk as well as a little push up as they walk as well. They know that being females and human they have the same parts. We see them three girls talking now of course.

"I sure do like being human of course in fact," said Sonata, "We have nicer bodies than we had back there of course."

"Same here of course and i love it," said Adagio, "I love the way our bodies look here of course."

"I also love them of course," said Aria, "That i love being naked and was always naked back there."

"I love my body here," said Sonata, "I see my toes and glad we have them here of course."

"We have nice bodies here," said Adagio, "I see our vagina's and love the way they look."

They see the water is filled up and got in it as in straight in because they are already naked of course. They see themselves naked every single day so no shame around each other of course. They are playing with their bath toys having lots of fun when being fully naked of course. They see they are females and that one is pregnant as in Sonata with her boyfriend. She knows when it in nine months she will give birth to a boy and a girl. As in she is pregnant with twins of course. We see they are talking about her being pregnant with twins of course.

"Yes i am having twins of course," said Sonata, "I love that i will be a proud mom with a family of my own of course."

"You will be a good mom," said Adagio, "I just might have sex with my boyfriend of course."

"I also want to with mine," said Aria, "I would also make a good mom of course."

"I know i will be of course," said Sonata, "I will raise them two and have a husband of course."

"I will love a wedding," said Adagio, "I hope he proposes to you in college or after."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. Bad rumor

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys getting ready or their shower together so they are as naked as the day they was born. Because they are all boys they have the same kind genitals of course. They won't masturbate there because it is wrong in see their penises and scrotum's and toes and smiled. They need their genitals to reproduce with without them they would be Eunuchs. They heard a school cuts off genitals of it's students. They are glad they don't go to that school because it would remove their genitals. We see them all talking now of course about the rumors of course.

"I hope it is just a rumor not real of course," said Flash, "Because removing genitals in places like that is illegal."

"I also hope so of course," said Snips, "Because i am glad we still have our genitals of course."

"I hope so as well," said Snails, "It would hurt getting testicles, scrotum's, and penises cut off as well."

"Yep it sure would," said Big Mac, "I hope it is just a rumor and not real in fact."

"I think just rumor," said Breaburn, "If it is real it is illegal and must be shut down for good."

They then heard it is just a rumor spread by a bratty girl who went to school with before summer vacation and will go to next year of course. That girl got grounded when they found out she started a rumor like that about a local school of course. That school is an all boys military school for bad boys. They are for trouble making boys like a boy who lives next door to them. They are glad her parents took action against that brat. That brat said she started it to see how fast it can spread. We see them talking in the shower now of course.

"I am glad they dealt with her in fact," said Flash, "I got a call from them because i know them of course."

"I am glad it is a rumor," said Snips, "I hope she got grounded or something of course."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "Because that would be illegal of course."

"It is a military school for troubled boys," said Big Mac, "They don't castrate people there but teach them to be good."

"It is a bad rumor by a brat," said Breaburn, "That military school is very strict of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. Three kids in the bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer are washing kids in the bath of course. So two boys in the bath as naked as the day they was born. Because they are both boys they have the same kind of genitals so no shame of course. Them two boys see each others penis and know only boys have them and girls has vagina's. They had baths with girls before so they know. They know that genitals are important so they could reproduce someday with. They know a girl who is their cousin and she is also in it. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love giving kids baths of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "This girl in here also seems to be loving it of course."

"Same here of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "That girl is sure loving it because they are all naked now."

"I love having baths," said boy 1, "I have my toy ship so i can play with it in stead of my penis here."

"I love my rubber duck," said boy 2, "And i also love my penis as well i love having it attached to me."

"And i love my mermaid doll," said girl, "And i have a vagina because i am a girl not a boy."

They heard a rumor that a girl in town wants to be a boy instead of a girl. That rumor just happens to be true for that girl is transgendedred. They know someday can get a sex change operation so she could become a he. Them three kids in the bath are enjoying it of course. They know that it is the only place they can play naked. Them three kids sure loves being naked because they can see their genitals and such. They will remain barefoot when they are in their pajamas. So yes they sleep barefoot like most people do. We still see them talking in the bath of course.

"Yes i do sleep barefoot of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "As you can tell i am barefoot as my toes is showing of course."

"Same here as you can tell of course," said Twilight Sparkle, "What i love about feet is my toes of course."

"We all have ten toes," said boy 1, "But i love my penis more then my toes of course."

"Same here as well," said boy 2, "I love being a boy for i love my genitals of course."

"I love my vagina," said girl, "Genitals is important to us of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. We will wash him

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are getting ready to have a bath together of course. And like before they are as naked as the day they was born. They have no shame for they seen each other naked many times together of course. Because they are both girls they look the same on the chest for they have boobs and same between the legs as in vagina's of course. They love having baths together for they live together and both is female of course. They plan to go to college at a University of course. We see them both talking now of course.

"Yes i love having baths for they are fun," said Vinyl, "I have my rubber duck which i love to play with of course."

"Same here for i love them," said Octavia, "I also have my rubber duck with me of course."

"Rubber ducks is fun to play with," said Vinyl, "Only time we can play when being fully naked of course."

"They sure are of course," said Octavia, "I love the way our bodies look as well."

"We have nice bodies you and me," said Vinyl, "I love having boobs and a vagina of course."

Them two got in the bath as in straight in for they are already naked of course. Baths together is what they do every single night of course. Them two knows that bath time is the only place they can play when being fully naked of course. They are happy they have a big bath tub so they can both fit of course. They will babysit a boy who they will give a bath of course. They know what a penis is so they won't be surprised when they see it. They both have boyfriends is why of course. We still see them both still talking of course.

"That boy will get a bath here of course," said Vinyl, "I know how to wash a penis and scrotum of course."

"He has a nice looking set of male parts," said Octavia, "He has a circumcised penis i saw it."

"I also saw them he love his genitals of course," said Vinyl, "We will be good to that boy who is my nephew of course."

"I know he is of course," said Octavia, "I think uncircumcised penises is gross of course."

"Circumcised one's look better," said Vinyl, "I am glad he is circumcised or we would have to retract foreskin."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. Washing more kids

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Sunset Shimmer washing a girl in the bath so that little girl is as naked as the day she was born. She is playing with a female rubber duck in the bath. That girl loves being naked and loves taking bath for she can play in the nude. That girl loves the fact she can play naked in the bath of course. That Sunset Shimmer is getting help by her friends of course. That girl is sharing her bath with a boy who has a penis, scrotum, and testicles. She seen him naked before so she won't touch it of course. We see them all talking now of course as them two kids are in the bath.

"He has a nice set of male genitals of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "And he loves them for he told me so of course."

"Yes he sure does of course," said Rainbow Dash, "After all we see them for he is fully naked of course."

"I sure do love my penis," said that boy, "I am glad i have them and glad i am circumcised."

"I see his every night," said that girl, "So i know better than to touch it of course."

"Both of you look good naked," said Twilight Sparkle, "Genitals is indeed important so we can reproduce of course."

That boy is playing with his rubber duck so he won't play with his penis in the bath. That he knows it should be private as in privacy of his room. That both kids love being in the bath and love being naked. That boy knows that girls aren't boys who's penis fell off. Boys has penises and girls has vagina's is also what he knows. Them two are brother and sister so they learned early of course. They know how to wash them parts and that boy has no shame for he is just a little boy in fact. They are still talking as them two is in the bath of course.

"He does have a nice set of male parts," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love washing little kids boys most of all of course."

"I love my penis and scrotum," said that boy, "As well as my two testicles which is in my sac of course."

"We know your not a eunuch," said Rainbow Dash, "We felt them when we washed you last time."

"I love his genitals of course," said Applejack, "Big Mac also has a full set of them as well i seen them before."

"Yes for he is a boy of course," said Pinkie Pie, "And Rainbow Dash has a son with a full set of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. Love being here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Celestia and Luna getting ready for their bath together so both of them are naked as the day they was born. Them two are sisters so they seen each other naked many times of course. So no need for them to cover up of course. They are glad they have a big house with a big bathtub of course. They are both adults so they have boobs and pubic hair. They are happy they will soon have that bath of course. They are glad they are naked of course for like all they was born naked. We see them two talking now of course.

"Yes i love having baths together of course," said Luna, "I love them for i love being naked of course in fact."

"Same here of course in fact," said Celestia, "And i also love baths and being naked of course."

"Baths are lots of fun of course," said Luna, "Only place we can play in the nude of course."

"That is true of course," said Celestia, "I am glad we are naked now of course."

"I also am glad we are here," said Luna, "Time to get in there and in the bath of course."

Them two went in the bathroom and one turned off the water and got in of course. Them two might be adults but is playing with bath toys as in rubber ducks of course. They seen each other naked many times so glad no need for them to cover up and no bubbles so they can see every body part of their bodies. They both have summer jobs so they can make money of course. That Celestia works at a beauty shop and Luna at a local arcade. That they only work there at them places for the summer. We see them two talking in the bath now of course.

"This is another nice and hot bath of course," said Luna, "I am sure glad we are in here for it is nice of course."

"Yes it is of course in fact," said Celestia, "I love taking baths for they are sure fun of course."

"I love playing in baths of course," said Luna, "Baths are lots of fun for we can be naked in fact."

"That is true of course," said Celestia, "I am glad we are here having a good bath together of course."

"I sure love being here of course," said Luna, "Baths and showers are both done naked of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Rumor or true

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys naked for they are getting ready for their shower together. Because they are all boys they all have testicles, scrotum's and penises attached to them and deep inside is prostate glands. They are also showing other parts being have seen each other naked so many times that they have no shame for they are all boys of course. They all have ten toes for they see them as well as their genitals of course. They love being boys for they can't give birth in fact. They all have nipples, butts and belly buttons. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes i love being a boy for i love my penis," said Flash, "I am glad we are going to have a nice shower together."

"Yep same here of course," said Big Mac, "I am glad we are here as naked as the day we was born."

"I love being a boy as well," said Snips, "We all have the same body parts of course."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "We also seem to have all our organs in fact."

"And same here as well," said Braeburn, "None of us had anything removed as far as we know."

They know that they have all their organs and glands of course. They are also all healthy so no need to get anything removed. They heard a boy from school had his apendix removed and it proved to be true not a rumor. That he has appenditis so it needs to come out of course. They know it isn't a useless organ that can raise the immune system do to good bacteria in it. They know most people keeps organs for life. They heard a rumor a boy in another school got his balls cut off. We see them all talking in the shower now of course.

"That just might be a rumor," said Flash, "Unless he has cancer in them so might be a rumor we heard of course."

"Yep it must be a rumor," said Big Mac, "I heard cancer is rare in teenaged boys of course."

"I heard it at the arcade," said Snips, "I think it could be a rumor or could be true."

"I also heard it as well," said Snails, "I hope we look into it to see if it is true or a rumor."

"We will look into it," said Braeburn, "Rumors can spread like wild fire so we will look into it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Having good fun

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls naked getting ready for their bath together in fact. They seen each other naked so much together that they have no shame of course. They see their toes, boobs, belly buttons, butts, and genitals in matter of fact. They love the way their bodies look because they are humans in fact. They know everyone was born naked so it is called birthday suit. They know baths can be lots of good fun of course. Before their bath they are hanging out naked as the day they was born. We see them all talking before they get in the bath which is filling up now.

"I love being naked for we was all born this way," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad i am a girl so i have no shame here in fact."

"I also love being naked as well," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we got rid of our pubic hair so we can see our vagina's."

"I love being naked as well," said Applejack, "We was all born this way only we have boobs now of course."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I am glad we are all here for i love having baths."

"And same here here of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are all here talking when being naked."

Then they went in the bathroom and one turned it off and got in it. They have their bath toys and is playing with them so they won't masturbate in the bath. That doing so could make the pee in the bath which is dirty. So they are playing with their bath toys so they can have fun which is what they won't masturbate in it of course. They love taking baths for it is the only place they can play in the nude of course. They know some of them are mom's so they have babies to wash. We see them talking in the bath now of course.

"I am glad we are all here in the bath together now," said Rainbow Dash, "I am happy we are playing and talking now."

"Baths are lots of fun," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we are having a good time in here of course."

"I love having baths," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad baths can be done when being naked of course."

"Same here of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I love playing in here for we can be naked."

"And same here," said Applejack, "I know we are all born naked only now we have boobs now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Laundry talk

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls doing the laundry so clothes can get clean of course. So they are wearing their clothes and such that they wear at school of course. Their other clothes needs to be washed so they can wear them at the park on Saturday. That laundry needs to be done so they won't have to wear dirty clothes. Rainbow Dash plays sports so they have sweat on them. So they are doing the laundry at Rainbow Dash's house today. She asked them to do their laundry and said yes. We see them all talking now as they do their laundry in fact.

"Thanks for coming over to do laundry here of course," said Rainbow Dash, "After all laundry needs to be done for the park."

"No problem at all," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad we came over of course."

"I am glad we did darling," said Rarity, "We have to do our laundry so we can go to the park on the weekend."

"I am happy to be here," said Applejack, "I love going to that new park that is opening that day."

"And same here as well," said Sunset Shimmer, "That new park will be a good place to go to."

They are washing their clothes so colors goes first so white's like socks, bra, and panties after that. That park will be a good park to bring the kids so they can play. A small but bad group want's a park called safety first park. They will be denied so they won't get that park that they want to build. In fact they just told them that for that park would require kids to be microchipped so they was turned down big time. That microchip's in people is called the mark of the beast. They are glad that group got denied of course.

"I am glad they got denied of course," said Rainbow Dash, "Glad we wouldn't take children if it got approved in fact."

"Same here of course," said Applejack, "I am glad we came here to do our laundry here as well."

"I love doing laundry here," said Pinkie Pie, "I am happy that group got rejected of course."

"I love doing laundry," said Fluttershy, "Glad that bad group won't get their park of course."

"And same here darling," said Rarity, "Glad that bad group got denied for a park."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. Bad party

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the girls doing more laundry this time at Applejack's house now. They go to the park as in the new park and glad the city council and Mayor rejected for a safety first park. That the kind of park would require kids with microchips in them. Most children don't have them in them of course. Only six children with them in them so won't be a good park is why rejected. That group formed a political party who wants all kids to be microchipped and build that bad park. The main parties are more popular than that bad party. We see them all talking now of course.

"I heard they formed a bad party of course," said Rainbow Dash, "And glad we are doing laundry here of course in fact."

"I also heard about of course," said Applejack, "And i am glad you all came over today of course."

"I also heard about it darling," said Rarity, "We like one of the major local political parties in fact."

"We all heard about it," said Sunset Shimmer, "And that party is what the current Mayor here is part of."

"That we did of course," said Pinkie Pie, "And we are all glad that new park opens tomorrow in fact."

That new party is meeting at a building that they bought and fixed up of course. They will run the chair person to run for Mayor in the next local elections of course. The current Mayor is very popular that she will win by a landslide. The bad party leader said that all kids must be microchipped to keep them safe of course. Most people reject that of course. That bad party is to extreme that it is called fascist. That one person will run under a new party called progressive union party. That will take some votes away from safety first party. We still see them still talking of course.

"That party does seem fascist to me," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad a new party formed to take votes from them."

"I think it is fascist," said Applejack, "They are so far to the right that they are fascist indeed,"

"I believe it is of course," said Pinkie Pie, "That party must go away after the next election."

"They should go away," said Fluttershy, "That new bad political party is fascist in my eyes."

"I am sure it will," said Twilight Sparkle, "It seems fascist because what they want to do."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. New park opens

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the new park that just opened today and it is a good park. They are glad they are there and that small party isn't there for they want another park instead. They want a safety first park which would be a bad one of course. They only want children who is microchipped inside of it which is only six. And wants all kids microchipped as well of course. That most people call that small bad party fascist. That religious groups call that microchip implants as mark of the beast well the Christian one's in fact. We see them all talking now of course at the park of course.

"I love this new park for it is a good one," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we came here for we are having fun here of course."

"Same thing i think darling," said Rarity, "I am glad the Mayor and city council approved of this park here."

"It is a good park here," said Flash, "I am going to play some basketball here of course."

"Yep it is a good park," said Big Mac, "And i will play with you in basketball of course."

"And same here," said Indigo Zap, "I want to watch the boys play which is fun in fact."

They see one team with shirts on and the other team they are topless of course. Males can be topless in public for they stay flat there. The girls having boobs can't for it will be indesiant exposer. And the only genitals that can show is when babies are getting diapers changed. Well that bad party wants to invent a thing to cover them up. Most parents said they want to see them parts so they can get them get wiped and such. Then a protest against that party has begun. They call them a fascist party. We see them all still talking now of course.

"I am glad this park has opened it is fun," said Rainbow Dash, "I think it is the best park i have ever been to of course."

"I love seeing boys play here," said Sugarcoat, "I am having fun here for i want to read here."

"This is indeed a good park," said Pinkie Pie, "I heard a rumor another new park is n the works now."

"I also heard that," said Sour Sweet, "I hope it would be a good park not a bad one like a party wants."

"And same here of course," said Fluttershy, "Maybe a pet friendly park as in a pet park."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. The protest

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the new park that opened on Saturday having some fun there. That bad party wants to turn a vacant lot where a mansion stood until it was torn down after a bad fire into a park. That if they it will require microchip implants to enter. That all of them will soon protest against that bad party. That if they fire at the protesters it would be a crime in fact. They know what freedom of speech is even though they are against it. But won't fire on them or have them arrested of course. We see them all talking now of course about that bad party and their plan for the children.

"I am against that bad party it is fascist," said Rainbow Dash, "We should protest against them to fight them in fact."

"It is a bad party of course," said Indigo Zap, "I am with you in protesting against them."

"I hate that fascist party as well," said Flash, "I am with you same as my friends here of course."

"It is a bad political party," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we will protest against them."

"And same here as well," said Twilight Sparkle, "I know it is a fascist party of what they are for."

Them followed by others from the two schools and by families from that park as well. That makes over a thousand protesters against only twenty five members of that bad party. They have a permit so nothing they can do but just watch of course. The police will allow them for freedom of speech and assembly. That the bad party wants to do away with freedoms once and for all. The local government agreed to investigate that bad party to see if they are fascist or not. That is a small victory which can become become a big one of course.

"I think we will make it go away for good," said Rainbow Dash, "Victory is sure awesome because we won it of course."

"I am glad they will investigate it," said Applejack, "I believe it is a fascist anti children party of course."

"Yep a good victory," said Big Mac, "I am happy we protested against them of course."

"We did get a victory," said Sour Sweet, "I am so glad the local government is for us of course."

"I am glad we won it," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we have the rights to protest here in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. Fun in the park and bath

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the park having some fun and then went home for a bath as in the girls. That is the girls from the group that goes to Canterlot High School. They are all naked as in all body parts that is skin as well as genitals of course. They have no shame being all girls who are friends seen each other naked many times so no shame for them inside the house. They know everyone was born naked so that is why they call it birthday suits of course. They had fun at the park and soon in the bath. We see them all talking now just before they get in the bath which is filling up.

"The park is sure a good one now a nice bath," said Rainbow Dash, "I love being naked for we was all born this way."

"I love the new park as well," said Sunset Shimmer, "And i also love being naked in here it feels so natural of course."

"That is a good park darling," said Rarity, "And soon we will be in that good bath for i love them."

"It is a good park," said Fluttershy, "I also love being naked or should say nude."

"And same here," said Pinkie Pie, "Yes saying nude is more better so we can use it."

The bath tub is filled and one turned it off and they got in it. Then they started playing with their bath toys and having fun of course. They know that wearing nothing but skin is natural and Sunset Shimmer was always in the nude when she was a pony. That most ponies never wears clothes of course. They are glad they have bathroom door is locked because their boyfriends came over. They said after the bath they will talk of course. They love the way their bodies look of course. We now see them all in the bath right now of course.

"I think we will get married soon," said Rainbow Dash, "He might soon ask me to marry him and i will say yes of course."

"You two are good together," said Applejack, "Maybe have more children together of course."

"I love being in the bath," said Fluttershy, "And i hope to become a mom myself someday."

"Same here darling," said Rarity, "I am pregnant for i found out today."

"That is good news," said Sunset Shimmer, "You would be a good mom for Rainbow Dash is of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. Over a park

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys naked because they will soon have their shower together. They have no shame for they are all boys because same type of genitals as in penises, scrotum's, and testicles. They know only males has them parts on them of course. They see their genitals and toes when they look down. They are all circumcised there so no skin to retract to wash them parts. They know females has vagina's and boobs on their bodies. And both sexes has nipples only males stay flat there. We see them all talking about the decision of a new park coming soon.

"Glad it will be a regular park which is good," said Flash, "I am glad it won't be a gay park because it would be bad."

"Yep i am also glad it will be of course," said Big Mac, "I know a gay park would be a bad kind of park here."

"I would love the new park," said Snips, "A gay park would be bad for us for we are straight."

"Same here as well," said Snails, "A gay park would only be for them not for all."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we will be getting a good new park here."

The local gay men's club and gay bathhouse are angry they won't be getting a park for them of course. They are going to protest or maybe even form a small political party and win local elections of course. They did form a small political party but proved to be unpopular so they won't be elected and it is over a proposed park of all things. That even most homosexuals are against them for it is over a park. That it is only the workers of them two gay places and none from local gay bars. We see them boys still talking in the shower now.

"I heard a bad party did start of course," said Flash, "That it is workers of two bad places in this city here in fact."

"Yep i also heard about it," said Big Mac, "I will never go in a gay place for they are sinful."

"I also heard about it," said Snips, "A bad party it is for they are from bad places of course."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "I am glad that party will prove unpopular if true."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "It is indeed true for it is over a park of all things."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	71. More the risk?

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the shadow bolts naked getting ready for their bath they will all have together. They are glad that they are all girls so no need to cover their boobs, butts, and genitals. They heard that Sour Sweet is pregnant with her first baby of course. She will make a good mom and raise that kid right and go to crystal prep someday. She is glad when she found out she is pregnant. That she knows she will be a good mom to that baby and maybe have more kids than that are glad she is pregnant as well. We see them all talking now of course.

"You will be a good mom i know it well," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad you will have a baby for you will be a good mom."

"You sure will of course," said Sugarcoat, "After all i am a good mom so will you as well."

"I know i will be in fact," said Sour Sweet, "I am happy that i will give birth to a healthy baby of course."

"I know you will be," said Lemon Zest, "I am glad you are pregnant by the way of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "You will indeed be a good mom by the way of course."

Sour Sweet will make a good mom and will have more kids after that. Her boyfriend will ask her to marry her do to her being pregnant and he loves her. She will be a good wife and mom and have a good job and raise her children well. She loves the fact she will be a mom and a wife as well. They heard Applejack is pregnant with twins which is true not a rumor. She will have one boy and a girl. Sour Sweet is having only one. She knows the more kids the more the risk is of course. That one person had three kids for three egg cells. We still see them all talking in the bath now.

"That person who had three is a girl i know," said Indigo Zap, "That girl happens a girl named Tiffany by the way of course."

"I heard about that of course," said Sunny Flare, "I am happy she is only having one of course."

"It is indeed a fact," said Sour Sweet, "And one at a time is much better of course."

"Having three is a risk," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad i only gave birth to one as well."

"And same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "More kids at a time the higher the risk is."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. Fun being naked

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the dazzlings aka the sirens are naked getting ready for their bath together. They know back in Equestria they was always naked at all times. They might not be able to sing good anymore but they are still called the dazzlings. They like the way their bodies look in the human world. They looked down and saw their body parts and smiled at each other's bodies. They all live together so they always take their baths together. They love the way their human bodies look so might be naked all day. We see them three talking right now.

"I sure do love being naked in here," said Sonata, "I am sure glad we have no shame here in being fully naked."

"Same here as well," said Adagio, "We was always naked back when we was in Equestria as the sirens."

"I love the fact we are naked now," said Aria, "I sure do remember back then we was indeed always naked."

"We do love being naked here," said Sonata, "Being naked is natural for all is born naked."

"Yes it sure is natural," said Adagio, "It is now time for us to get in the bath now."

They got in the bathroom and got in the bath after one of them turned off the water. They got out their bath toys and was playing with them. They got their feet out and looked at their toes and smiled and wiggled them. They all have ten toes for that is how much toes humans have. They know that being naked in public is wrong so they won't do that. They know that someday they will get jobs after they college. And have families of their very own and be married and live in other houses. We still see them talking to each other now.

"I love having ten toes on my feet," said Sonata, "I also love the fact we all naked for baths are done this way."

"Same here for me," said Adagio, "We have to wear clothes in public so we won't be arrested and took to jail."

"I love having ten toes," said Aria, "I am glad we are girls because of our boobs and vagina's."

"Being naked is so good," said Sonata, "And i am glad we got rid of our pubic hair so we can see them parts."

"Being naked is good," said Adagio, "And it was my idea we got ride of that hair in that area."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	73. Rumor crack down

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the park having some good fun there and heard a good new park is coming. That it won't be one for homosexuals only do to guards there. They are glad that the city council and mayor picked a good park over a bad one. The local gay's and lesbians are unhappy as in sad and angry they won't get a park for them and formed a political party. That a park just for them would be a bad thing do to guards asking if they are homosexuals or not. That rumors have it a small army started up. We see them all talking now about that rumor that is going on.

"If that rumor is true a small war could start up," said Rainbow Dash, "I think it is just a rumor and not a fact in fact."

"I hope just a rumor as well," said Indigo Zap, "I also think it is just a rumor for they spread very fast."

"I hope it is a rumor not fact," said Flash, "Rumors do spread like wildfire for that is how they work."

"I hate rumors," said Sugarcoat, "I know how fast they can spread be like you said like wildfire."

"And same here," said Applejack, "I hate when rumors start for one's who start them are bad."

They found out who started up that rumor was Trixie who said she wanted to see how far it spread. She had a long talking to that rumors are bad and should never even start up. Local lawmakers and local police wants to do a crack down on rumors. It is working a bit and stopped two more rumors before they spread even more. Rumors about stuff can start as fact and get's turned around and changed into something it isn't. A crack down of rumors is working already even though it just started up. We see them still talking about the crack down now.

"I am for that crack down going on," said Rainbow Dash, "I hate rumors for they can start out true and get changed."

"Same here of course," said Snips, "Rumors are bad and not true for changes by who hears it."

"I agree with you there," said Snails, "Rumors are a bad thing for how far they can spread and change."

"I agree with the crack down," said Sunset Shimmer, "Local leaders and police are glad it is working."

"And same here," said Fluttershy, "I hate how fast rumors can spread fast and Trixie started that one up."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. Helping out part 1

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the park having some good fun there and saw the new park will be for all. That homosexual group is unhappy about that decision there. They wanted a park for gays and lesbians to have a park of their own in fact. That one political party wants to build that park to show off their sins. And wants to open more gay bathhouses and gay bars. The kids as in teenagers is having fun at that park there. They wants to go and see that new park that is being built. They are planting plants and flowers now. We see them all talking now of course.

"That park is going to be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I want to help them plant some stuff there of course."

"I will love that park," said Fluttershy, "Animals will enjoy that park there being built now."

"They said sure we can help," said Applejack, "We girls can do planting a boys with heavy work."

"I will help built a park bench," said Flash, "That is what i will be doing of course in fact."

"And same here as well," said Braeburn, "I am glad we can help build this new park here."

That work is volunteers so they won't be paid but it is for a good cause. That homosexual party could start building a park without permission so it would be illegal of course. They need permission before they start building so they could be arrested for building it. That the local government won't give them permission unless a left wing party take majority in the city council and win the election for Mayor. That bad party decided to run members for it coming up. That today stuff planted and three park benches. Soon the playground will soon be put in when the factory builds them.

"This place is looking so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "Soon two more benches will be built there and a playground."

"I will love when it opens of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we helped out here today in fact."

"Same here as well," said Indigo Zap, "A good park this place will be here."

"I am glad we helped," said Flash, "I will help build a park bench tomorrow of course."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "I am glad that we can help out around here for the greater good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Helping out part 2

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the park having some good fun there and helping to build that new park. The boys are helping to build park benches and build a gazebo. And the girls are doing the planting of flowers and plants for all trees is planted already. That park is coming together nicely and will open a week before they planned to do. So yes they are ahead of schedule which is good. That new park is for all people. That homosexual party wants to build a park just for gay's and lesbians with guards. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad it is going good today," said Rainbow Dash, "This here park will be so awesome for we are helping out here."

"I am glad to be helping out," said Flash, "The benches is all built and gazebo is almost done as well."

"Same here as well," said Pinkie Pie, "All of the flowers is planted now bee's are going to them."

"I am glad to be helping out," said Sonata, "I am glad i changed for the better of course."

"We are glad to help," said Sunset Shimmer, "And we are glad you turned for the better."

They see a swing set being put in the ground and a sandbox also put in and filled with sand. They also see basketball court and a horseshoe pit. The homosexual party would have gay stuff with a guard who will ask them if they are gay or lesbian. A guard at a park sounds bad to them who can tell them to come in or not to come in. That bad party is running to run that city their own way and make talking against the a crime. That bad party is so unpopular that they will never get control over it. We see them all talking a day of hard work there.

"This park will be so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we are helping to build it and will be glad when it opens."

"I will love it," said Fluttershy, "I am happy to see the animals is enjoying it now."

"Yes same here," said Big Mac, "I am glad the benches is all built now and looks good."

"Same here," said Flash, "I am glad we are helping to build that park here."

"And same here," said Sugarcoat, "I might be a nerd but i still love going to parks."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. Helping out part 3

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them all in the new park building and that gazebo was now finished. The new park will open on Monday by the mayor herself who will cut the ribbon to open it. That bad political party might start building a park in an illegal way. The work will finish today and will open on Monday. The boys are putting in a slide and a jungle gym up in the park. With them installed their work was done. And the girls put in the last flowers and all work is now done. They went to a good park to play some basketball. We see them all talking now of course.

"I think the new park is so awesome," said Rainbow Dash, "I will be when the mayor herself opens that park up in fact."

"I love it," said Fluttershy, "The animals seems to enjoy it like birds, squirrels, and bee's of course."

"Same here of course darling," said Rarity, "I even see rabbit, chipmunks, and wasp as well."

"I will love that new park," said Flash, "I am glad we did our part to build it ahead of sceuduled."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I will be glad when the mayor herself opens it on Monday."

The bad party will run their party chairman to run for mayor of course. The mayor is so popular she will win a forth term as mayor. She is a good mayor who loves children and all in her city. The second biggest political party will run a local plummer to run for mayor. Their local socialist party will run a local roofer of course. The kids are now playing basketball and enjoying it. They can play basketball in the new park on Monday after the mayor opens it of course. They are all still talking in the park about the new park still.

"That new park is so awesome and we helped," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad we all helped them build it of course."

"It will be a good place," said Applejack, "I am happy we all got to help them build that new park there."

"Yep it sure will," said Big Mac, "I am glad we helped build that new park of course."

"Same here of course," said Fluttershy, "A good park that the animals are enjoying it already."

"And same here," said Braeburn, "I am glad we all helped build a good new park."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. We love it here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the Equesteria girls are getting ready for their bath together so they are naked now. They are all girls so they have no shame because they have the same parts. They know baths and showers is done naked so every part can get clean. They will wash every part they have from their heads to their toes of course. They know it is good being nice and clean. They are glad that new park opens tomorrow which they will attend the opening ceremony of course. The mayor herself will be glad to see them there. We them all talking now of course.

"Baths are so awesome and fun of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am so glad to be naked so every part can get cleaned."

"I love them," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we are hanging out in the nude now of course."

"Baths can be lots of fun," said Applejack, "I love the fact we are all naked as the day we was born."

"I sure love baths," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad we are also naked and i love it."

"And same here," said Twilight Sparkle, "Baths are also fun to play in of course."

Then they all went in the bathroom and got in the bath. One did turned off the water so it won't overflow to damage the floor and cause leaks. They all got out their bath toys and started to play with them having lots of good fun there. They are glad that baths are fun and nice and relaxing. They know that near the end they will use soap and water to become clean. They know that they can play in the bath only place they can play naked at. They know baths and showers is done naked. We see them all talking in the bath now of course.

"Baths are indeed so awesome of course," said Rainbow Dash, "This place is nice and glad we came here in fact."

"They sure are darling," said Rarity, "I love the fact we are all playing in here being naked of course."

"I love being naked here," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad we are in here and playing of course."

"Baths are sure nice," said Sunset Shimmer, "I see our toes because we are barefoot as well."

"I love my toes," said Applejack, "We all have ten toes as well as ten fingers as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. New park and protest

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them at the grand opening to the new park because the mayo herself decided to open it today. A small group of protesters for the bad party and a larger group of counter protesters. That is a group of good citizens of that city there. The grand opening went well that day. Because the local leaders are there they listened to the good group. The protesters knows that city sides with the majority now of course. That bad party is going down and will go away after the local election coming up. We see them all talking now about the opening and the protest.

"Glad the grand opening went well today," said Rainbow Dash, "And i am glad we won the protest that went on here."

"I love this new park here," said Sugarcoat, "That bad party needs to go away for good of course."

"I love it as well," said Flash, "I want that bad political party to go away forever."

"I am glad we are here," said Pinkie Pie, "I am glad the local leaders was here to deal with them."

"And same here of course," said Braeburn, "That bad party won and we won as in that protest."

That bad party is now back at their headquarters in defeat after the protest. They said it is for all or nothing coming in November on election day. Rainbow Dash and them are glad that bad party is unpopular and will lose election in a landslide. That bad party needs to win on that day or would have no choice but to fold. The majority party will win the election with two more parties has people in office as well. The bad party is so unpopular that a small communist party is against them. We still see still talking in that new park of course.

"I am glad we are at this new park here," said Rainbow Dash, "I am happy that bad party is very unpopular of course."

"I love it here darling," said Rarity, "I hope another good park gets approved as well."

"More parks the better," said Snips, "I am also glad that bad party will fold after the next election."

"I love good parks," said Snails, "I am glad we was protesting against them."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "I heard the same about that bad party going away after it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	79. Voting fraud?

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them at the new park hanging out and having a good time there of course. They know that bad party might protest once again so they are ready to counter protest them. That park is a good one unlike whats a bad park instead. The citizens wants parks that is for everyone not just a group or for citizens only. They want people who visit also to go to it. That bad party is thinking about cheating to win the election by having dead people to vote for them to win it. So the local government hired someone to see what they are up to. We see them all talking now of course.

"This park is so awesome in fact," said Rainbow Dash, "I heard the local government is keeping an eye on the bad party."

"I am glad this park was built," said Flash, "Think we helped build this park here of course."

"I love this park," said Fluttershy, "I am glad we helped build this place here."

"I am glad we did," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we are all hanging out here today."

"I love it here as well," said Braeburn, "I am glad it isn't for certain groups but for all."

That person is acting like he will join that party but is really keeping an eye on them. That bad party is indeed planning to cheat by having dead people vote for them in order to win it. He took his findings and they told them that dead people can't vote and it is cheating to win. They have death records so they know who they are. If they do they would all be arrested and charged with voting fraud. So that makes it federal and not state. That bad party is now dying and will go away after the election. We still see them still talking of course.

"I love this park and hanging out here," said Rainbow Dash, "I heard the finding they was planning to cheat in it."

"Yeh haw same here," said Applejack, "I am glad we helped them build this park here."

"It is a nice park," said Snips, "I am glad we will play some basketball soon."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "And i am glad we will have a picnic here."

"And same here," said Sunset Shimmer, "Basketball and picnics are indeed lots fun of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	80. Good protest

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see them at the new park hanging out and having a good time there of course. They heard that bad political party could be arrested after the election. They are still going to try to cheat to win them elections is why they could be arrested. That one person warned them not to try to cheat but to get people to like them. The chairman said we will see of course. That person said they are keeping an eye on them. Rainbow Dash and her friends is planning to protest that bad party. We see them all talking about the protest that they will do at the park.

"We will indeed protest against them in fact," said Rainbow Dash, "That bad party is planning to cheat to win it of course."

"I agree with you there," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad the local government is keeping an eye on them."

"I want them to do more," said Flash, "So you can count me in to protest against them."

"I am also in as well," said Sonata, "So i am in for that protest so i am also in."

"And same here as well," said Sugarcoat, "I hate that bad political party is why i am with you all."

The protest against that bad party and the government came to talk to them. That they will do more to keep that bad party That bad party knows that the local government is against them big time. The chairman and the other leaders will meet at a house to plan how to cheat without being caught doing it. They are planning to use names of people in prison and kids who are to young to vote. That the government heard about it do to someone on the inside. The local government is on to them. We see Rainbow Dash and her friends are now talking after the protest now.

"I am glad they will do more of course," said Rainbow Dash, "I am glad that they have someone on the inside for now."

"Same here of course," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am also glad more is being done to prevent cheating in them elections."

"I love the majority party," said Snips, "They help the children which does include us for now."

"Same here of course," said Snails, "I hope more parks like this is built or another good kind of park."

"And same here as well," said Fluttershy, "That bad party sounds fascist and hope it goes away soon."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	81. Love baths here

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the shadow bolts getting ready for their bath together and are now naked as well. They are all girls so no shame and has no pubic hair so vagina's are also showing. They love the way their bodies look and will soon have a nice bath. They see their boobs as well as every outside body parts. They are all girls so they have all the same body parts. They love having baths in that bath tub there of course. They have seen each other naked so much that it is natural for them of course. We see them all talking now just before their bath together.

"I am glad we are having a nice bath here," said Indigo Zap, "Baths can be lots of fun for we have bath toys here."

"I also love taking them as well," said Sugarcoat, "I am glad we are in here hanging out in the nude."

"Baths are lots of fun," said Lemon Zest, "I also love being naked in here together being all girls here."

"I am glad we are here," said Sour Sweet, "I am glad we are all here naked of course."

"And same here," said Sunny Flare, "I am glad we will soon have a nice and hot bath here."

They went in there and went straight in being naked already. One of them turned off the water and now having a good time playing in that bath there. They love having baths for it is fun for them of course. They took out their feet looked at their toes and wiggled them and put them back in. They all have ten toes which is the perfect number of course. They know that it is human to have ten fingers and ten toes. They heard it some people have extra toes and some less or none. We see them talking about why they love their school when summer vacation is over.

"Next school year is our last there at crystal prep," said Indigo Zap, "I am planning to go to college after high school."

"I love our good school of course," said Sour Sweet, "I hope to go to college as well of course."

"I also love our good school," said Sunny Flare, "I hope we all go to the same so we can still be together."

"I sure do love our school," said Sugarcoat, "Maybe we can get scholarship's to get in an ivy league University."

"And same here of course," said Lemon Zest, "I hope we all go to a college or University as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	82. Love being circumcised

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the boys all naked with their genitals showing getting ready for their shower together. They all have circumcised penises attached to them and they see them. They are easy to wash and because they are circumcised no skin to pull back. They know some boys who is not circumcised and thinks they look gross. So none of them boys are there just them. Them uncircumcised boys are having a shower together of course. Them boys there are circumcised and it shows. They love being naked and we see them all talking now of course.

"I can tell we are circumcised of course," said Flash, " I had been circumcised after birth and i love my penis."

"I also love having penis and sac," said Snips, "I am glad we have a full set of male organs."

"I love being a boy of course," said Snails, "I am glad we are all circumcised here."

"Yep i love having a penis," said Big Mac, "And i know some boys who aren't circumcised but none of us here."

"And same here of course," said Braeburn, "One boy i know who isn't is a friend of mine named Chad."

Chad is now getting circumcised for it is do to a slight infection which could get worse if not. So they won't have to remove his penis. So he is getting it one under local anesthetic and is fully naked and remain naked until he heals. They heard he is getting it done today. Them boys are glad they got circumcised just after birth of course. They got in the shower as in straight in of course being naked already. Them boys need to wash every part they have. They love being boys. We see them all still talking of course.

"Snips the real word isn't sac but scrotum," said Flash, "We should use proper names for them but you did say penis."

"I know that now of course," said Snips, "I have two testicles like most males do of course."

"I love looking at them on me," said Snails, "I am glad we are all boys as well of course."

"I also love being a boy," said Braeburn,"It is easy to wash our genitals which is attached to us."

"Yep same here," said Big Mac, "I am happy we are all circumcised like Chad is getting done today."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	83. All three pregnant

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see the sirens aka the dazzlings are naked and ready for a nice bath like they do every night. They are glad they live in a good house and has baths together. They like the way their bodies look better than back when they was sirens. They have seen each other naked many times that they have no shame as long as it is just females and not males of course. They have the same body parts so no shame together of course. They know that they would give birth to human children soon. That Sonata is pregnant. We see them all talking now of course.

"I will be a good mom i am sure," said Sonata, "Human children are good looking and glad i am one of them now."

"I am also pregnant as well," said Adagio, "I am glad we all are as in all three of us here are in fact."

"I sure am i know," said Aria, "I am glad we live here for human children are good looking."

I love being a human," said Sonata, "We all will become good mom's of course."

"I know we will," said Adagio, "And give birth to human children is a good thing."

They looked down where their bellies are getting bigger do to them being pregnant so from their genitals expanding. They will have a good time breast feeding them for it is natural for them so good for babies. They will all have twins as in one male and one female. They know that they will go to a good hospital in that city there. They know three hospitals with maturnity ward's and two doesn't for them two are children's hospitals so it will be one of the three. One of them has the best and circumcise their male children after birth.

"I am all for circumcision for males only," said Sonata, "Removing foreskin from the penis is a good thing of course."

"Same here as well of course," said Adagio, "Uncircumcised penises looks gross so i am for it."

"I love circumcision as well," said Aria, "I will have my son circumcised after birth of him."

"We will be good parents," said Sonata, "This is another good bath here for us three here."

"I know we will be," said Adagio, "And i love having baths here together it feels so good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	84. Two pregnant sisters

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see Celestia and Luna naked getting ready for their bath together of course. They are sister's so they have seen each other naked many times. Them two has good looking bodies so they love being naked together of course. They both have pubic hair and boobs so they look the same in them area's there. They love being females so no shame for them there. They know everyone was born naked so that is why being naked is called birthday suits. They love taking baths together for they are sisters of course. We see them two talking now of course.

"Yes i do love being naked of course," said Luna, "I love when i started puberty and now i am pregnant of course."

"I also love being naked as well," said Celestia, "You will be a good mom and i am also pregnant as well."

"We will be good mom,s in fact," said Luna, "I am glad we will have babies from our boyfriends of course."

"I know we will," said Celestia, "I am glad we don't smoke cigarettes and other bad stuff."

"Smoking is bad of course," said Luna, "Tobacco is known to cause cancer so i am glad we don't smoke."

They know some adults in the school smokes off campus during break time. They know not to drink alcohol during pregnancy and them two will breast feed their babies so no booze for them for awhile. They are glad that breast feeding is best for babies but know some mom's can't breast feed so they would have to give them formula of course. Them two got in the bath after one of them turned off the water. Them two knows to wash every part from their heads to their toes. We still see them two talking still this time in the bath.

"I am glad we don't smoke for it is bad," said Luna, "It has tar as well as other harmful chemicals which can cause cancer."

"I heard marijuana is better than it," said Celestia, "In this state it is for medical use only of course."

"I am glad we don't smoke either," said Luna, "I know we have drug testing for stuff which is illegal."

"I know it is coming up soon," said Celestia, "As in before students return to school in the fall."

"Really late summer but i know what you mean," said Luna, "I am glad we don't smoke and stuff like that."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	85. Last chapter

Equestria girls naked 2

* * *

We see all of them in the park having fun playing basketball for half of them and volleyball for the other half. They are glad that more parks could come. They heard two parks is being planned for one to be a regular park and the other a music one. That one which will be a music park Vinyl and Ocatavia will love it of course. In fact they for they are in a band. The bad party wants a park for the Homosexuals instead. They are glad most people are against that bad party there. We see them all talking about that new parks will be built which just got approved.

"A music park will be so awesome of course," said Rainbow Dash, "We are in a band as in the rainbooms is why in fact."

"I will love both new parks being built," said Pinkie Pie, "Parks can be good and lots of good fun."

"I will love them new parks," said Indigo Zap, "I am glad they rejected a park for gay's and lesbian again."

"I will like the music park," said Flash, "I hope that bad party gets control of course."

"And same here as well," said Sonata, "I am glad we will be getting two new parks here."

That bad political party hopes to win the next local elections of course. They are thinking about cheating to win the elections so the local leaders will keep an eye out so they know what they are planning to do. The police would arrest them if they are trying to cheat to win to get power to build parks for Homosexuals. As well as more gay bars and other stuff for gay's and lesbians for that is what they are of course. Most people are against them so they won't come to power. We still see them all talking in the park there.

"I am sure the mayor and them will win it," said Rainbow Dash, "Some will change hands for some are retiring of course."

"I am glad that bad party is unpopular," said Snips, "I am glad we are getting more good parks here."

"I am also glad in fact," said Snails, "A music park will be for us for our rapping."

"Yep same here as well," said Big Mac, "I am happy we won't be getting bad parks."

"And same here as well," said Sunset Shimmer, "I am glad the local government is keeping an eye on them."

I hope you liked this story here and could make one last one soon. I will need ideas for one. The end.


End file.
